The Kid Next Door
by Who are you I am me
Summary: All human! Fang is in a feud with one of his neighbor's. What happens when Max moves into the house in the middle of Fang and his rivalry. What will happen? Read and find out! MAJOR FAX!
1. The Beginning

**okay, new story guys. hopefully that this one is better than my other one. and honestly get more reviews. All human! No School! Iggy can see! Enjoy!

* * *

**

FANG'S P.O.V

I opened the door to my house. I was soaking wet. And when I walked, my feet made squeaking noises. I was headed for my room. I headed for the stairs. But I passed the family room and saw my mom, so I said hi to her. My mistake.

"Jay!" she screamed. "Come over here. Please. I need to talk to you." I walked over to the family room. I hated when she used my real name, Jay. My brother Iggy called me Fang. Long story. "Oh my!" She said when she saw me. "What in the world happened to you?!...... Let me guess? Elizabeth?" I nodded. If you haven't noticed a don't talk much. "My this feud has been going on since you two were nine."

Elizabeth was a girl who lived in my neighborhood. We were friends. But we weren't that close. When we were nine, we had this argument about which gender was better than the other. So this turned into competitions. But once we were got older, the competitions turned into pranks.

"You two are fourteen, turning fifteen, when will it end?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, would you like to tell me what she did this time?"

"I thought you brought me in here to talk to me?" I seriously didn't want to talk about my feud with my mom. Even though I love her and all.

"Well, yes actually, I wanted to say, behave, because tomorrow, we are going to see our new next door neighbors. Christopher and Delia know already. Okay? Now, tell me what she did to you this time?" She said in her stern, no funny business voice.

"She and a couple of friends through water balls at me, and sprayed me with a hose." She rolled her eyes once again. That was my sign to leave. I was half way up the stairs when she yelled I have to go to bed in an hour. Being that it was nine. It's was summer vacation and I guess she wanted me go to sleep early so I could get up early. Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen.

I went straight to my personal bathroom when I got to my room. My family is pretty rich. So everyone got their own room and bathroom, minus my mom and dad, with rooms to spare. I changed into sleeping clothes. And put on my i-pod. One of my favorite songs came on. A Sketch in Black & White by Eyes set to Kill. Than I stared around in my room, with my black walls. Yes my room is black. Actually my whole wardrobe was mostly black.

Most kids on my block think I'm weird or emo because of the music I listen to. I'm the only kid who listens to rock or screamo. Minus Iggy and Elizabeth. Even though me and Elizabeth are in a feud, doesn't mean we don't have things in common.

I was about to drift into dreamland, when Nudge jumped on my bad. "Nudge, what do you think you're doing?" Nudge's real name was Delia. She was my sister. Everyone calls her Nudge because when she was younger, she would nudge you when she really wanted something.

"Hi Fang! I just wanted to talk you know? We're gonna go to the new neighbor's house tomorrow. I heard they had twins. A boy and girl, around my age. Thank god too. Cause I'm the only girl in this neighborhood that's twelve. And they have a a girl that's thirteen. She's really nice. I meet her yesterday. Her name is Ella Martinez. She's Spanish. And she knows how to talk Spanish. And she knows a lot about fashion. It's to bad that she has to go to camp the day after tomorrow. Oh and there's this that around your a-" I turned off the Nudge channel by slapping my hand to her mouth.

"Look Nudge, I love you and all. And it's interesting what you're saying, but I really wanna go to sleep." I said. She nodded her head slowly and left without another word.

I sighed and walked to my front window. I looked outside to see my street and debated if I should go out to my roof and play my guitar for a while. I decided against it. Than went to the side window to see into the neighbor's house.

The walls were a deep purple while the ceiling and door were black. There was a desk with a laptop, near the corner by the front window. A queen sized bed near the side window where they could see my room. The door was opposite from the bed. The spreadsheets were black and purple. Next to the bed was a side with an i-home. it had an i-pod on it. Next to the i-home was the latest version of the sidekick.

I walked back to and laid down on my bed. It was 11:33. My mom was strict and she would get mad at me for not following her rules. Hopefully she won't find out. Before I went to sleep, I thought it might not be so bad to meet the new neighbor's.

* * *

**Okay? What do you think? There's gonna be major fax. I know this chapter is really short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Only if I get at least five reviews to continue. So hit that green button and R&R. You know you want to.**


	2. I Think I Might Like You

**Okay, I have more than I'm writing! Thanks for all the reviews! and i mean i wasn't expecting so much for such a lousy first chapter. I love all of them, and they're making my fingers move to post more! so keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!.... **

**And I would like to apologize to Mo-The Reviewer. I wish I could make it up to you. Just tell me how.**

**disclaimer- I do not own MR. I am not an old man. no offense JP. I own the story.

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V

"Mom!" I yelled. "Have you seen the boxes with all my clothes?!"

"No honey! But I told your father to put it in your bathroom! Go check!" My mom replied. I was standing in the middle of my room admiring my room. I loved it. It had deep purple walls, and the ceilings and doors are black. I went to the other door in my room that was the bathroom and opened it. And there they were. All 10 boxes of clothes that were mine. Yes I know there are a lot of boxes. Big ones at that. But two of them I won't need to unpack. They had all the girly clothes I didn't like to wear. "MAX! Did you find them?!"

"Yeah Mom! Thanks!"

"No problem sweetie! Now go to bed. You've been helping me put all the things away and had no break. You should go to sleep."

Ugh. I wanna get this down first. And besides, it's only one o'clock in the morning. "No thanks mom! I wanna finish unpacking!"

"Go to sleep, MAXIMUM RIDE!"

"Okay!" I yelled quickly. When she used the no attitude crap voice, no one can refuse it. So I went to go get ready and went to bed. I was tired anyway. That's why I didn't talk back.

If you haven't noticed, I'm Maximum Ride. I'm going to turn 15 in August. Only two months away. I just move to this gigantic house in Arizona from the old crap apartment in Cali. And that's all you need to know.

* * *

"Max! Max! Max! Wake up!" Said a very girly voice.

"What?" My voice sounded weird from the sleep.

"Get up! We're gonna eat breakfast! And we can't eat until you're there. So.... GET UP!" Said a small boy's voice. The twins were jumping on my bed urging me to get out of it.

"Okay. I will get up, if you guys will get off of me and out of my room," my voice was deadly. And so Angel and Gazzy left quickly as they could, scared, while I stayed in my bed. Angel and Gazzy were my brother and sister. They're twins. Gazzy's real name is Zephyr. But we, meaning my sisters, and parents, call him Gasman. Gazzy for short. If you want the story about how he got this name, the name tells it all.

I was about to fall asleep again when someone hit me with a pillow. I sat straight up. "He-!" I couldn't finish what I was going to say, because I got smacked by a pillow again. And again, and again. "Okay! Okay! God Ella! You're damn persistent. I'm awake!" My sister laughed at me. Which made me smile.

"If you say that, I'm rubbing off of you." She smiled and put the pillow back on the bed and went out the door. "Get up and put clothes on! Don't make me splash cold water on you now!" I chuckled at that. She has the guts to do that to. And nobody messes with Maximum Ride. Like she said before, she is rubbing off of me.

I went to the bathroom and changed and got ready for the day. It was to bad that I won't spend summer vacation with Ella. She's leaving tomorrow for camp for 6 weeks. I sighed sadly. I'm gonna miss her. But at least she's gonna be here for my birthday.

I headed down the stairs and smelled blueberry pancakes. And let me tell you, they smelled good. I sat down in my spot next to Phil. My mom's husband and the twins dad. My mom married two times before Phil. My dad Jeb. And Ella's dad, Daniel.

I said my good mornings and was served a plate of pancakes. So good. Everyone was talking about how big the house was. Phil was some type of sponsor and whatever he was sponsoring had gotten famous and we were moved to Arizona with a big house. I know it doesn't make any sense. But that's what they told me. So deal with it.

"So Max, what are you going to today?" Phil asked me.

"Yes honey. What are you going to do? Angel and Gazzy are going to spend the day in the back yard. They're gonna swim in the pool today and Ella's packing." Mom said. Did I also tell you that I'm rich. Well not me, but the family. So right now, we're living a good life.

"I don't know? I guess I can go out back to the pool with the twins. But I thought I should finish unpacking first. Than I was going to explore the neighborhood with my drawing book and see if there's anything good to draw." I am also a good drawer, if I say so myself.

"Oh that's wonderful honey. But I have some news. I think we might have some company over." What? Ugh. Here's something about me. I am not a people person. I like to keep to myself. "So can all of you behave." She looked directly at me and Phil since we would be the most to cause a problem or fuss. I gave the attitude. Phil was cheery and hyper, it's scary.

"Fine." My voice rough. "I'll behave." She smile and I rolled my eyes. When I finished eating and washing my plate I went upstairs to finish unpacking.

When it was around ten thirty, I finished packing six boxes. And the doorbell rang. I could hear my mom say very sweetly, "Hello. Oh, is this for me?" The response was to low for me to hear. "Well come on in, dear. I'm Valencia Martinez." Another pause for a response. "Oh, well hello Elizabeth. No please, call me Val." A response once more. "Eli is a wonderful name. Hold on for just a sec. MAX! Get you butt down here now!" Ugh. I was dreading that she would say that. I was the only available to meet this neighbor since the twins were at the pool, and Ella and Phil went to buy some stuff she would need for camp. I was the last resort.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now! I'll come later!"

"Now!" She sounded pissed. Lately she hasn't been taken any of my crap. This is good for her. And bad for me. I reluctantly went downstairs.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I saw a happy mom and a girl around my age. She wore a neon green tank top and black jean shorts and white flip-flops. Her hair was dark brown but looked black from far away. She had her hair in a short pony-tail. And bangs that covered half of her righteye and forehead. "Eli, this is my eldest daughter Max. Max, this is Eli, one of our new next door neighbors."

"Hi." Eli said to sweetly. "Um, Val, my parent couldn't come so they sent me to ask if it's okay that we spent dinner with you and your family? We'll go out to eat. Our treat."

My mom looked surprised and delighted. "Of course we would love to, but I was planning a cook out because our other next door neighbors are coming too."

Eli made a face but it went back into her sweet smile before my mom could notice. "That absolutely wonderful. Thanks."

"No problem. And thank you for the cookies."

"Cookies? What kind of cookies?" I asked. If they were chocolate chip I would devour it all until the plate was clean.

"Chocolate chip," the girl who couldn't see with her right eye said.

"Not now Max. After dinner. And they're for everyone." My mom knew me to well. "Now can you give Eli a tour of the house, while I start to get things ready for the cook out. Thank you." Than she left before I could respond.

I sighed. I turned back to this goody goody of a girl. "Come on follow me." I started walking up the stairs, with her behind my heels. "Okay, look here, I'm not gonna give you a tour of the house. You can just chill in my bedroom while I on pack."

"Cool with me. I wasn't really looking forward to a tour anyway. Way to boring." This time she didn't sound so sweet like when she talk to my mom. She sounded like a regular teen that was bored and had nothing else to do. I looked over my shoulder and saw that stupid smile smile was gone.

When she reached to my room, she didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable. She went and laid on my bed. This would get on my nerves but oddly, I approved. This showed me she wasn't afraid and that she had guts. That or she was really annoying.

I walked to the bathroom and started unpacking my clothes into the closet that was the bathroom. "Hey! Can I look through your i-pod?" She asked randomly.

"Yeah sure. But I don't think you won't like any of my music." I called back. All my friends didn't like my music. Not even my family liked it. Than I heard a song playing on my i-home. I recognized it to be Darling by Eyes Set to Kill. Than it changed to Wires and the Concept of Breathing by A Skylit Drive. Before I knew Eli was in the bathroom saying, "Dude you are so wrong. This is the type of music I have on my i-pod too. You know, I was afraid that you would be like the rest of the girls n this neighborhood. All girly and shirt. But not you, you're different. I think I might like you. Can I help?"

"Uh, thanks I guess. And yeah you can put the clothes in that box in the closet." What? She offered out help for free, so I took up the offer. I told her how I wanted the clothes put away. She shrugged and started working.

"Damn it dude. You have like the awesomest clothes I have seen. But than again you wardrobe is like mine. Except I have more neon colors."

Wow. Someone who actually likes skinny jeans, and shirts that I wear. "You know I think I might like you." She chuckled and said a little thanks, in a sarcastic voice. And she's sarcastic. Even better. "But what was up with you acting all sweet with my mom?" I mean seriously? What was up with that?

"Oh. That? Na. My parents raised me that way with grown ups. I have to be sweet and confident when I first meet them. It's become a habit. And I am sweet in my own little way."

We worked in comfortable silence than we started talking. I would talk about why I moved and how I used to live in Cali. She told me about her life here. She lived in her house ever since she was born. The same goes for the other kids next door.

She kept talking about her life when we were done. Once we were finished and I said my thanks, we went to lie on my queen sized bed. That's when she caught my attention. She was talking about how she was in a feud with the guy that was my other next door neighbor. She said they would play pranks on each other to see which gender was better. Her recent prank was amateur she said. Her and some of her friends threw water balloons at him. And soaked him with a hose. His name was Jay, but everyone called him Fang because when he was small he would bite everyone when was mad. And he was younger than me by a month but older than her by two weeks.

"MAX! Honey-" Mom yelled but didn't finish because I cut her off.

"Mom I'm kind of busy! I have company!" I can imagine her rolling her eyes because I didn't want company in the first place but now I was okay with it. Than I could imagine her smile because I made a new friend. And you know, I might of of made a new friend.

"Oh, hey. I forgot I had these. I don't want them. You can have them if you want?" Then she took out a bag of chocolate chip cookies from her back pocket.

"Ohhh! Gimme gimme gimme!" I took the bag from her hand and started to devour them. They weren't as good as my mom's but still good. "Okay, you are officially my new best friend." I said without looking at her. And this is big news. I do not make best friends easily. But this girl gave me a WHOLE bag of cookies. That is one of my few weaknesses. When I looked up at her she was staring at me wide eye."What?" My mouth full and crumbs falling out.

"Wow. I gave you a full bag of cookies and two seconds pass, and that bag of cookies, is half gone. It was kinda creepy and hilarious at the same time." Then she started laughing. I rolled my eyes and wipe of the crumbs of my face. I put the rest of the bag in my night stand drawer for later.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Whoever you are, go away." I said assuming it was my mom. But the voice that responded was not my mothers.

"Awe, why can't we come in. We, well let me say I, wanted to met you and-"

"Nudge, shut up." Said a guy's voice. I faintly heard Eli chuckle.

"Uh, you can come in." I said unsure.

The door opened and an African American girl came in with two other boys. They were both the same height. But one had clear blue eyes and pale blond hair. I didn't realize my i-pod was still playing, until Eli put it on pause.

The other boy looked gorgeous. He was wearing really dark blue jeans that looked black from far away and an actual black shirt. He had jet black hair, that looked silky smooth. it stopped right below his ears. And his bangs would cover half of both of his eyes. So I couldn't see the color of his eyes. And let me tell you, I have never, NEVER, found a boy cute. Mostly because I couldn't see past that they thought they were better than me and because they're sexist pigs. But I think this one might be different.

I saw his eyes narrow at Eli. Uh-oh. Don't tell me this is Fang.

"Truce," Eli said when she saw him narrow his eyes at her. "For now. Fang."

Damn it.

* * *

**So... review and tell me what you think. I mean what you **_**really**_** think. You know you wanna press the green button. It's daring you too.**

**And next chapter i will do Fang's P.O.V. when he first see's Max. Just a heads up.**


	3. Day at the Pool

**Okay another chapter. yea.....**

**And to Fax-Addict- The Nudge thing was a GREAT idea. I seriously smacked myself for it. But I have another role for Nudge now.**

**And to she wants to move- i have updated in two day! please don't send the boogey man at me. lol.

* * *

**FANG'S P.O.V

"Yo, Fang. Wake up man. Mom says to wake up and get dressed. It's about 12 dude. We're going to the neighbor's." Iggy called out from the door of my room. When he saw I didn't move, he threatened me. "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna break your g-string again." I bolted up in my bed."There we go." He threw me some clothes. "Mom picked out the clothes so she commanded you have to wear it."

"You know how annoying it is the way you threaten my guitar every time I need to get up?"

"No." He said simply. Then he walked out. He popped my g-string one time and was hell, trying to replace it. So now it's annoying how he'll hold it against me.

I looked down at the clothes. They weren't bad. At least my mom didn't pick something bright or colorful. My mom knew me so well. And that's why I love her.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I only ate half of a bagel until my mom rushed us out the door and we were next door before I knew it. The neighbor's were having a cook out, so my mom made apple pie for the occasion. Nudge ran the door bell.

"Hello." Said a woman around her thirties said. She looked Hispanic. "Come in. Come in." We entered the house. And it was huge. It had a lot of space. It kinda looked like mine but bigger. "Hi, I'm Valencia Martinez. But you can call me Val." Yup, definetly Hispanic.

"Hi. I'm Monica Sparks. And these are my children." She pointed to Nudge. "This is Delia, and this are my twins, Christopher," Iggy, "and Jay." Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Iggy is my twin and we look or act nothing alike? If I did, well now you know.

'Val' came to shake our hands. She started with Nudge. "Hi, Val! My name is Delia but please call me Nudge, everyone calls me that." My mother gave us a look that meant 'don't give her your nicknames'.

"Iggy is what they call me. Nice to meet you." Iggy said, clearly ignoring our mom's face.

She moved on to me. "Fang."

"Oh my. You have such unusual nicknames." Tell me about it. My mom was about to say something but Val wasn't finished. "At least this gives me reassurance that my children aren't the only ones. My boy's name is Zephyr. But everyone calls him Gasman or Gazzy. Wait just one second. MAX! Honey-!"

"Mom I'm kind of busy! I have company!" Said an angelic, music, annoyed voice. Wait did I just say angelic and music. Whoa. Wait? Where did that come from?Weird. Val rolled her eyes and smiled at this wonderful voice. Okay, seriously what's wrong with me. I don't even know these people.

" Um well you children can go upstairs to meet my daughter Max. Than you guys can come downstairs and take a dip in the pool if you want. Her room is on the right side of the stairs. On the right side. Second door down."

"That's a wonderful idea. You guys can go while the grown ups talk. Go go." Our mom sent us up the stairs. When we were at the top, our mom was laughing away with Val.

"This must be the one?" Nudge said. Music was playing inside. The door was black and there was a letter on it in purple words. It said:

Trespass, and you'll pay.

I'll make sure of it.

-Maximum Ride

Well that note is very welcoming.

Iggy knocked on the door. "Whoever you are, go away." Oh yeah, this girl is so damn cheerful. I'm being sarcastic people.

"Awe, why can't we come in. We, well let me say I, wanted to met you and-"

"Nudge, shut up." Iggy said before the Nudge Channel could go on.

"Uh, you can come in." The voice seemed uncertain. But I was certain that voice had to be an angel's voice. Damn. There I go again. I think there was something in the bagel.

We walked in. I saw two girls sitting on the bed I saw through the window last night. One had dirty blond hair that fell a little past her shoulders and her skin was fair. She had red shorts on and a black tank top. And they clung to her curves in all the right places. She looked hot. No, even better. She looked beautiful. Nothing in all my life have I seen someone as beautiful as her. And her body was-

Well, her body was lots of things. And I wanna keep my language at pg-13 rate. That's how much I liked how she looked.

Than my eyes feel upon Eli. I narrowed my eyes at her. She noticed this and said " now. Fang."

"Fine." My voice was colder than ice. It wasn't warm or friendly at all.

"Okay. Anyways... I'm Iggy. Maximum right? That's a weird name." Iggy said trying to break the tension.

Maximum, the girl's name supposedly, looked him down. "You, should not be talking. Make yourself at home if you want. I really don't care." Nudge ran to the bed and gave Eli a high five. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when they're together. Eli puts things inside her head. Iggy sat at the rolling desk chair. I leaned against the door frame.

"Touche. But seriously, I'm dead curious, how'd you get the name Maximum Ride? That is your name right?"

"Yes it is. But just call me Max. And I picked my name. It was a gift from my parents for my fourteenth birthday. There were to many Maxine's in my old school, so I changed it. And Ride was my father's mom's maiden name. You got my story. Now what's up with the name Iggy." This new girl said. She's kinda fearless. I like that in a girl. Forget I said that.

"Oh. That's easy." Nudge spoke up. I was wondering when she was going to talk. " Iggy got his name from me. We were eating dinner, right? Well the guys were five and I was two and beginning to speak. So one time at dinner Iggy was eating like crazy. And mom said that she had a little piggy in the house. So I couldn't talk right and called him Iggy. And so from then on, his name was Iggy. I'm Nudge by the way. And I love your room. It's looks so awesome. But the note on the door was kinda intense. But your room looks a lot like Fang's. And-"

"Nudge." My voice stern. She stopped instantly. I didn't want her to go on, if she was talking about me. Nope. Don't want that.

Then I caught myself staring at this new girl, Max. There was something about her....

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go outside in the back cause I smell some food. You coming Max, Nudge, guys?" Eli said walking beside me to get through the door. I 'accidentally' tripped her by mistake. "Real mature Fang." Her voice was low so I was the only one I could her.

"Whoever said I was?"

"Your mom." I turned around to see that everyone was staring at us. Max had a look of annoyance. Was I annoying her? But, why should even care?

"Yeah, I'm coming Eli." With that Max and Eli left. Leaving me and my family. Nudge shook her head and yelled to wait for her to the girls and she was gone.

"Real smooth Fang. Real smooth." Iggy stated sarcastically. I shrugged my shoulders."Oh. Don't pull that crap with me. I saw the way you looked at her. And I don't blame you. She was hot. Come on dude. Lets go."

We stepped out into the backyard. It was huge. And it had a pool. with a high diving board Man, I should have brought some swims trunks. "Mom-"

"In my purse Chris, and Jay's Are in there too. Delia is already changing." My mom knew us to well. Though I rolled my eyes because it's so annoying when she calls us by our real name in public and nicknames in private. Only our dad calls us the names our nicknames in public. Iggy passed my bathing suit and we went to change.

"The bathroom is by the stairs." Val called out. I faintly heard her say, "I think?" This made me chuckle inside.

When I was finished changing, Iggy was already in the pool, with Nudge and two other kids that looked like Nudge's age. And they looked a lot like each other. I guess there is another pair of twins on the block. But they actually look like each other.

I saw Eli by the pool soaking her feet. Her back to me. You know, it wouldn't be a prank if I made a splash if I dived. So I ran and jumped over her. My dive was perfect. And so was the splash that came with it.

When I resurfaced, I saw a very calm Eli and an impressed Max. Though a lot of girls are impressed with my diving skills. I am on the diving team. But her face was different. Like she could d the same thing and she didn't know other people could do it.

"I said truce, show-off" Eli snapped me out of my daze and Max's expression was gone before I knew it. Well at least I got her frustrated. That's all that counts. To bad she doesn't wear make-up like the rest of the girls in my school. Than that would be to die for.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. " My voice and face impassive as usual.

"Why I oughtta-"

"Eli. Yo. Come on. You can burrow one of my bathing suits." Max interrupted.

"Thanks." Eli muttered.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

I was pretty impressed by what Fang did. I was curious so I had to ask. "Is Fang on the diving team?"

We were walking up the stairs by now. "Ugh. Yeah. He's pretty good. Right?"

I was surprised by this. Eli was giving Fang a compliment? "Yeah. He is."

"Yup. He uses it to get girls. You should see him during practice." But I think she was ex saturating the truth. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just, I was on the swimming and diving team. And trust me, it was some work out." And it was.

"Another fish I see. There's a lot of people that like swimming here." Gave her a bathing suit and she went to change."Thanks." She said as she walked out. It was my polka-dot-it black and white bikini. When she steeped out. I went to change into my one piece black bathing suit. My sisters forced me to get the bikini one day.

"You know? I think Fang might like you. Did you see the way he looks at you? And how he kept staring at you when he was up here?" She smiled wickedly. Followed by a mischievous laugh.

"What is going on, in that big head of yours?" She ignored my questioned and asked me something.

"You wanna help me, do a prank on Fang? The ultimate prank. He falls in love with you, but you stand him up? You know lead him on, than reject him?"

"I don't know. Don't you think that's a little harsh?" And it was.

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, your probably right. Well than how about you act like his perfect girl, than when you're with him, you change into the opposite, and make him embarrassed in front of everyone." I shrugged. It wasn't that bad. And I do like the idea of a prank war. But, I don't think I'm the right girl do it.

"I'm in. But I'm not going to pretend to be his girlfriend. You got that?"

"Ohh. Why not? You're perfect. He doesn't know you. And won't think I'm pulling a prank on him." Did she try this prank before. "I never tried anything like this, and I know you like a challenge. He hates all my other friends." Wow. Look at me. I barely lived here for two weeks and look what I've gotten myself into. "Unless... You actually think you'll fall for him?"

Me head snapped in her direction. "Is that a challenge?" She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "That's it I'm in. Watch me prove you wrong."

"I'm looking forward to it. But you have to promise me, you're not gonna fall for him."

"Who? Me? I promise."

"Excellent. Lets get started." She grabbed my arm and pratically dragged outside. "Perfect. The twins are in the pool." Looked at the pool. What twins? My brother and sister were out of the pool.

"What twins?" I asked.

"Fang and Iggy. They're twins. But not identical." Oh. See, I would have never figured that out. It was like Iggy is Yang. And Fang is Yin. "Any who. The kids are eating. So why not a game of chicken? You up to it? And afterwards, you and Fang can get to know each other better." She gave me a flirtatious smile. I smacked her head. "Ow. I deserved that. See, I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much. That was the same thing I would have done. Now come on."

She lead me to the pool. Her face completely calm, with a little mischief in it. "Hey guys. Me and Max wanted to know if you guys wanted to play chicken? You in?" All the while me and Fang were staring at each other immensely. Now I can see his eyes. They were a dark brown. Almost black. You can get lost in them. They had so much depth in them. They seemed to sparkle.

"The hell we are. Aren't we Fang?" He nodded his head taking his eyes off of me. "Alright! Eli, you my partner right?"

"Oh yeah." She said. Is there a chance she might like Iggy?

"Well come on then!" Iggy swam to the sallow end and Eli climbed on his shoulders.

"Well, um, come on." I said. And Fang went to the sallow end to. He came to the edge of the pool so I could get on.

"Do you really want to play chicken?" Wow. His voice sounded musical. And not stern like the first time I heard him. Wait did I just say musical? No. Right. I didn't. And don't say other wise. And I was right. He is different. No guy has asked what I really wanted. To me, that is a difference.

"Oh yeah. We're so gonna kick there asses." And we were. Nobody has ever, come close at beating me at chicken before. He chuckled and I could feel it sending shivers up my spine. Making me sit straighter. We approached the other team.

"You ready Eli?" Iggy asked. She nodded her head.

"Please. Me and Max are so gonna beat you sorry butts." Fang replied to his brother. Eli and Iggy looked surprised.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I know right Eli? Fang rarely ever speaks." Iggy said.

"Well lets get started. One,-" Eli tried to speak.

"Are you guys playing chicken? If you are, play nicely! And don't hurt each other. Max. Don't roll your eyes at me Maximum!" Everyone was laughing at my mom. "We're gonna take the kids for ice cream, okay? You want anything?" We cried out yes. "Well Eli, what do you want?"

"Strawberry. Thank you!"

"No problem sweetheart."

"Be careful! And don't fight!" I'm guessing that was Fang's mom. Wow. She did look like Fang and nothing like Iggy. Strange.

"Are can we play chicken, and not fight?" Fang and Iggy said at the same time.

"So you do, do the twin thing. Speaking the same thing at the same time?" I blurted out.

"You have no idea." Eli said.

"I never really noticed."

"Shut up Iggy. Well are we gonna start or what?"

"Get mark." I started.

"Get set." Eli continued.

And with the freaky twin thing, the guys said, "Go!"

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Okay. I have something to say. I have a poll on my profile to see who Iggy should end up in the story. We don't want him to be alone now. Click the green button. You know you want to.**


	4. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Okay okay okay, i know i suck, i wanted to update but i have camp and all and lots of things been going on. And to BookWormForLife, Eli is pronounced Ell-ee. nice question.i was begining to think people might confuse it with E-lie. And PeruvianChick i like your idea and im gonna use some of your idea with a little twist of my own. the story was predictable, i meant to do it that way. *Winks* get what i'm say ing here? **

**Anyways, fourth chapter up! Enjoy. Sorry it's so short.**

**Thanks For all the reviews! I love them ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

"Be careful! And don't fight!" I'm guessing that was Fang's mom. Wow. She did look like Fang and nothing like Iggy. Strange.

"How can we play chicken, and not fight?" Fang and Iggy said at the same time.

"So you do, do the twin thing. Speaking the same thing at the same time?" I blurted out.

"You have no idea." Eli said.

"I never really noticed."

"Shut up Iggy. Well are we gonna start or what?"

"Get mark." I started.

"Get set." Eli continued.

And with the freaky twin thing, the guys said, "Go!"

Let the games begin.

I grabbed Eli's shoulders. Not to be a show off, but I'm pretty damn strong. I once beat up a guy that was once on the soccer team. Every cheerleader would drool over him cause he was _so buff._ They did that, until they saw him scream like a little baby that he is when he tried to hit on me.

But before I knew it Eli grabbed my waist and flipped me over. "Fuck! How the hell did you do that!" I yelled when I resurfaced.

"Dude, you're pretty damn strong, I'll give you that. But brains beat bronze everytime." Than she winked at me.

"It is so on." My voice low and deadly.

When I was climbing back on Fang he asked, " I thought you said we were gonna kick their asses?"

"Shut up. And we are. For that matter. She caught me by surprise. That won't happen again."

"Alrighty. It's a good thing you're skinny and light."

"Excuse me?"

"It was a compliment. Sheesh. Calm down."

"Weird ass compliment I ever heard."

"OH YEAH! That's right! We own you!" Iggy shouted. And when Eli laughed, I saw his eyes sparkle but I couldn't be sure because of the glare of the water.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just start already." Fang said.

Than a light bulb just turned on. I whispered in Fang's ear, "I'll push Eli off Iggy's shoulders, and you'll try to trip him. And we win. Got it?" I could have sworn that I felt him shiver. But it was so soft, I could have imagened it.

"Way ahead of you." I looked up and saw Eli staring. She looked kinda sad than her face turned really flrity. I rolled my eyes and saw her smile. What was all that about?

"Hey! No whispering! Come on lets get started so we can beat your sorry asses!"

"Shut up Iggs!" Fang yelled out looking cute and strong and- I never said that.

Our plan worked. Mine and Fang's. We won a few times. But Iggy and Eli won a few times too. We stopped when we lost track who was winning. We were agruing who won, well at least me and Iggy were. Fang and Eli didn't really care.

Now here I am. Near the swallow area soaking my feet. When Fang swims over to me and say's "Can I join you?" Than I remembered the prank I was helping Eli with.

"Sure. Why not?" I said casually.

He got out of the water and sat next to me. I could feel the heat coming off his body. He was that close. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's better than Cali. I guess?"

"You came from California? And you like it here better? Why is that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause California is so more exciting than boring hot Arizonia. There's nothing to do here." He was kinda right. But the reason I like it here, was because of Eli. She was a lot like me and I can relate to her and she can relate to me better than my friends in Cali. And I've only known her for less than twenty-four hours. Sad I know.

"That may be true. But I didn't have many friends with my intrests. Actually, I didn't have _any _friends with my intrests?"

"And here you do? But you don't know many people here. No offense."

"None taken. And Eli is intrested in a lot of things that I'm intrested too. That's one more friend here than in Cali." Than he smiled. And the sun grew brighter. Wait, what? Why? "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Cause I can tell your not like other snotty bitches, like Brigid, that live around here." My eyes widen. I never thought Fang was the one to talk like that. But I've been wrong before. Rarely.

"Thank you." I said unsure if he said was a good thing. "Who's-"

"Stop trying to show off Eli! You can try, but you're gonna fail!" Iggy shouted randomly.

I looked over to where Eli was at. She was on the high diving board. She rolled her eyes at Iggy's comment,which was kinda funny. Then she started to jump. On her third jump, she did a back flip and dived into the water. "I didn't know she dived?" I said more to myself than to him.

"She doesn't. She does it for fun. That's why she's not so good at it." I laughed. I wasn't trying to be mean but, it was true. Her dive was good, but her technique was way off. I should know. "So what are your intrests anyways?" Wow. Random. But this prank is going to be easy.

"Well, uh, I guess diving. I was on the team back home. And I got the gold everytime." He raised his eyebrow at me. "What?"

"No. Nothing. Except, I have that same thing in common. What kind of music you listen to?"

"All types. But mostly rock, alternetive, and sreamo."

"Same." Wow. Two in a row. "Favorite band?"

"To many to choose from." He simply nodded. "I mostly listen to Silverstein though." A look of surprise was on his face but gone before you knew it. But I could read it in his eyes. Weird. Well that's three in a row, the things we have in common. We kept on talking about music until our mom's came with the ice cream. It looks like me and Fang have very much in common.

"HERE KIDS!" Our mom's yelled. We got out of the pool and went over to get our ice cream. "Here Max. Choclate chip for you. Strawberry for Iggy and Eli. And vinailla for Fang. My mom passed the ice cream to each of us while the little kids were already scarfing down ice cream.

"Who's the extra for?" Eli asked.

"For my other girl, Ella. She should be back by now with Phil-"

"Oh! Is that for me?" Ella said coming through the back doors with Phil on her trail. While everyone got introductions I went to go upstairs to eat and change. So I wouldn't cause a problem with my attitude I was bound to give. And I promised my mom that I wouldn't.

When I finished showering and changed, it was already 5:48. Time fly's by quite fast. I faintly hear Eli calling to her parents. The ones who were yelling a hello from the front. I could just imagin her introducing them. But than again, I don't know what they look like.

Randomly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in. " I called to the person.

The door opened to reval Fang. "Hey. I thought, you might wanna go on a walk with me?"

"Uhhhh. Sure. I have nothing better else to do." He lead me downstairs and to the back. I rarely saw Eli changed into her clothes that were dryed in the dryer, and hher parents. She looked a lot like them. I don't think she saw us.

He took us onto the forest. "Where are we going?"

"A place."

I rolled my eyes. "That answer had so much detail I didn't even understand." A corner of his mouth twitched.

"What kinda movies you into?"

"Scary ones. But gory one's are good too."

"Have you ever gotten scared before?"

"Pssh. Me? No way. Let me guess. You like scary and gory movies too?"

"How'd you guess?" It was weird. I didn't need to guess. I just knew. Strange how close I gotten close to Eli _and _Fang.

"All the SAW movies were pretty good." I said.

"Yeah. I know right? It's not like that cheap crap, the Collecter."** (A/N: I saw that movie. It wasn't that bad. But I barely got scared. But not like you guys care so...)**

"You saw that movie too?....." And just like that, we went into conversation again.

After a while we came upon a waterfall and a pool of calm water at the bottom. So calm, you could swim in it. It was amazing. I stopped in mid sentence just to say woah.

"Pretty nice, uh? But this isn't the best part."

"Really?" I asked, thinking there couldn't be anything better than this. Boy was I wrong.

He took me near the water fall. Before I knew it, the waterfall was in front of us. And The sun was setting and hit the water perfectly. It was amazing. Than I saw into Fang's eye's. His almost pitch black eyes, with a little green in the middle. You could barely see his purpil.

I realized that this guy that that I just met today was amazing, sweet, caring. He was a good friend. And I was going to embarrass him, because of Eli's harmless prank.

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. What A Show

**OMG! im seriously surprised. i barely wrote any chapters, not to mention crappy chapters but, i got so many reviews! im not complaining. No lie. I just wanna say thanks and fifth chapter is up! so... ENJOY!**

**i do not own MR. **

**i own eli and the plot.**

**heard that eli? i own you**

**eli- *rolls eyes*

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V.

He took me near the water fall. Before I knew it, the waterfall was in front of us. And The sun was setting and hit the water perfectly. It was amazing. Than I saw into Fang's eye's. His almost pitch black eyes, with a little green in the middle. You could barely see his purpil.

I realized that this guy that that I just met today was amazing, sweet, caring. He was a good friend. And I was going to embarrass him, because of Eli's harmless prank.

What have I gotten myself into?

He suddenly sat down. I sat down next him. Close enough to feel his body heat but far enough not to be touching.

"This is amazing," I say. "How'd you find this place anayway?"

"I ran. Ran away from my house, from my problems. It's my escape." Wow. You know Fang, I'm seriously hating you right now. Why do have to be so.... Right? You're making this prank so much harder for me. Plus you're actually opening up to me. Seriously hating you right now...

_It doesn't need to be hard. Back out. _The little voice in the back of my head, told me. Oh you don't have one? Well better go find one. They're a joy to have. Giving you riddles whenever you have a probblem. I'm joking people.

"What do you escape from?" I looked at him hoping the question wasn't so personal.

"Everything. But mostly when my parents fight. Or when Iggy and I have agruments. Or when I'm in a fight with anyone, and they won't listen to me to solve the problem." Oh my god. I should have expected to recieve a personal answer, because it was such a personal question. But I was not expecting that answer. "We should head back. It's getting dark. And it's a pain in the ass to be finding your way back in the dark. Trust me."

Funny thing is, Fang, I oddly do. And it kind of creeps me out to know that I trust you or actually have feelings for you. Over a short amount of time that we got to know eachother too. But I don't actually have feelings for you. At least not that I know of. No. I promised.

"Why'd you show me this place anyway?" I asked. Some part of me knew, that he didn't show anyone this place. A place where he could get lost and never be found. Was he asking me to find him whenever he got lost?

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess you're one person that I can really trust?"

Trust barely know me. I barely know you. I highly suggest that you don't trust me. Be the smart little boy that you are and put together that, Eli's friends are no friends of yours.

"Trust me? I'm flattered. But how can you trust me, when we just met today?"

"Gut feeling." He said simply.

"You trust your gut?" Another thing we have in common. But I'm not going to tell him that.

"Yup. I say, if you have a guts, you should trust them."

"Corny much?" I muttered. He chuckled at this. I couldn't help but smile.

I saw the lights of my house shinning brightly. And right before dark. Nice.

"YO! MAX! Over here!" Eli called when we came into veiw. I could see she was with my sister Ella and some other girl.

I didn't really want to go over, I wanted to spend some more time with Fang. No. Wait, I don't want to spend more time with Fang. That only means-

"Um.... Duty calls." I point over to where Ella is standing. Then I walked over to them. " Hey. How the shopping go?"

"Oh you know Phil. It was pretty good. But it still creeps how much he can relate to us." Ella shivered. She giggled. "Anyway, this is Alannah." She pointed to the girl I didn't know. "I didn't know she knew Eli. Heck. I barely know either of them. But they're pretty cool. Alannah actually lives around here, and she's going to the same camp with me. Isn't that cool?" That meant Alannah was 13 or 14 because the camp Ella was going to was was for only 13-14 year olds.

"Hey Alannah. I'm Max." I said putting on what hopefully looked like a small smile.

"Yeah. Alannah is gonna be a freshmen and she's totally gonna compete with us." Eli staring her down.

"I promised didn't I?" Alannah said in a light voice. She was pretty. She was blond and slim. But she was somehow muscular. Her eyes were blue. But I could see a little yellow in them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ella said with intrest.

"Something." Eli and Alannah said simultaneously. They started to laugh. "Come on we'll show you." Alannah said.

"Are you sure? We need Iggy too."

"Yeah. Go get him. We'll wait for you." Then she left and went to talk to Iggy who was stuffing his face with food. His mom is right. He is a little piggy. Iggy looked really happy when Eli was talking to him. Hmm. Intresting. Then they ran to their houses. "Come one guys. We're gonna meet with them in the front."

"Okay!" Ella said happily. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Finds out that Alannah skateboards. So I'm guessing so do Eli and Iggy. And Alanna is pretty good. Unafraid of getting hurt. And apparently doesn't mind getting dirty. Her jeans were dusty. Just when Fang appears to sit next to me, Iggy and Eli appear. Eli changed her shorts for jeans. Smart girl, if she was going to skateboard. I just noticed Fang didn't say hi or anything. Was something wrong? No, don't think about it. Whatever.

"OMG! Angel you're in for a show! those three are the best of the group. Take a look at this Gazzy and you won't regret it." Nudge practicly yelled at Angel and Gazzy out of excitment. Angel looked just as earger as Nudge. Looks like they gotten pretty close too. Gazzy and Angle were 11. Nudge was 12. That was a good thing. Gazzy looked bored. Waiting to see what was going to happen.

Suddenly, Fang said, "You're gonna like this. Trust me." Here we go with the trusting thing again. Just then Alannah, Iggy, and Eli started to skateboard with eachother. Forming shapes between them. Doing tricks as they went along. Even tricks with eachother. It looked really fun. Iggy seemed to be enjoying this to. And everyone else who was watching. But there was wanting in his eyes. Not like the rest of the people who were enjoying the show."They do this for fun. They don't do this at real competitions."

After he finshed that sentence, the three looked like they were about to get ready to jump. Into each other. Hopefully it was a trick. Even if it is a trick, they still crashed into each other. Idiots. It was quite funny actually. But everyone went over to see if they were okay. What I saw, wasn't what I was expecting.


	6. Great

**yes i know quite a while since i havent updated, blame highschool... but here i am. updating. so enjoy. let me save the sk8boarders as StupidISMyMiddleName puts it. lol anyway ENJOY!!!!**

**And i would like to say goodbye to PeruvianChick. I will surely miss her.**

MAX'S P.O.V.

Suddenly, Fang said, "You're gonna like this. Trust me." Here we go with the trusting thing again. Just then Alannah, Iggy, and Eli started to skateboard with eachother. Forming shapes between them. Doing tricks as they went along. Even tricks with eachother. It looked really fun. Iggy seemed to be enjoying this to. And everyone else who was watching. But there was wanting in his eyes. Not like the rest of the people who were enjoying the show."They do this for fun. They don't do this at real competitions."

After he finshed that sentence, the three looked like they were about to get ready to jump. Into each other. Hopefully it was a trick. Even if it is a trick, they still crashed into each other. Idiots. It was quite funny actually. But everyone went over to see if they were okay. What I saw, wasn't what I was expecting.

Iggy was laughing.

Eli looked dead, she wasn't moving. But everyone could tell she was somewhat okay because she was still breathing.

Alannah was curled into a ball, I think she was clutching her wrist.

"Shut up Iggy." Eli slapped him behind his head. That only made Iggy laugh harder. Eli had a smile on her face and soon enough she was laughing with him. I wonder if there was something going on between them? Than they both realized something. "ALANNAH!" They shouted at once.

While Fang, Gazzy, and me were crowding Eli and Iggy, Angel and Nudge were looking over Alannah.

"How is she?" Iggy asked.

"She's fine. I didn't know Angel wanted to be a doctor." I don't she does. But before anyone could answer, Nudge went right along "I mean, she fixed up Alannah. See, Alannah had broken, well not broken. Depends what's your defintion of broken is. Well Ally here she hurt wrist and Angel bandaged it up. I wonder how it is to break a bone.I wonder if it hurts? It probably does. Than it takes such a long time to heal. But wait. I did did break a bone. I broke my big toe once. I broke while bowling. Long story. It happened when Iggy was about to throw the ball and-"

"NUDGE!" Everyone yelled. She gave a sheepish look.

"I'm okay" Alannah said.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. I just have a real big bruise. Thats all." Eli was about to say something but Alannah cut her off. "I know how its feels to break or sprain my wrist remember." Eli blushed a little.

"I said sorry so many times!"

"And I'm not holding I against you." Alaanah told Eli calmly.

"I'm surprised that the adults haven't come to check on us, yet." Iggy said.

"Nah. They're to busy talking." Gazzy said.

"Yeah. And I think Fang's and Iggy's dad is talking to my dad." Angel pipped in. "You two look very different to be twins. But then again Fang looks like Monica and Iggy looks like Steven. And Nudge is adopted."

"Ange? How do you know all this?" asked curious.

"Unlike Gazzy, I entertain myself by eavesdropping."

"That's my girl." I laughed quitely at her. With that Angel and Nudge ran off. Gazzy following. Having nothing better else to do.

"Well I gotta go to sleep. I leave tomorrow. I'll pick you up right Alannah?" Ella asked.

"Yup. See you tomorrow. I should be heading home anyway. Bye." Alannah waved a good-bye and left on her skateboard.

"Elizabeth sweet heart? Come and eat!" I'm guessing that was her mom calling after her. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate when she uses my full name. It sounds so colonial."

"You to Max!" My mom called out.

"What about Ella?" If I was dragged to eat with the adults I was gonna drag her with me.

"She already ate. And she's getting ready for .

"You to Jay! That means you too, Chris!"

"Jay? Chris?" I asked. They just shrugged.

"Our real names. Come on lets just go." Iggy said. Then he jogged back to the house, wih the rest of us following.

The dinner wasn't formal. But we all sat together, and out Eli's parents name's are Savannah and Zeth. And even though Fang looks like monica he acts like Steven, his dad. Quiet and dark. While Iggy looked like Steven but act like Monica. Cheerful and outgoing.

I didn't talk for the whole dinner. Which was a good thing. I didn't want to talk much. Come to think of it. Me and Fang didn't talk at all. The parents were to intrested in the little ones. Which gave me a reason to relax. I don't really like attention. Hate it, actually.

"Hey Iggy? You know what it is this Friday?" Eli asked across the table.

"Oh yeah. Wouldn't miss it." He replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Phil interupted.

"Oh nothing really. Just the new teen club in town. The opening is this Friday. Fang, Eli, and I are going." Iggy answered. "You can come if you want Max?"

"Yeah! That would be cool." Eli put in.

"As in a double date?" Phil asked.

"What!? No. Nothing like that. I was gonna meet with some friends over there. But we were gonna walk there together. We don't have a ride."

"Oh. I can take you guys if you want. Max would come too, of course. Friday right? Sure tell me what time and the address later." Then he turned his head to talk to my mom again. And Eli and Iggy started to talk again.

"What!?" I asked. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"No." Fang said randomly. "They dragged me in too. Well at least Iggy did. When it comes to having 'fun', they don't take no for an answer. I bet Eli is gonna make you come. Wether you like or not."

"I doubt it. I'll go anyway. I have nothing better else to do." I could have swore that his eyes glittered when I said that. Hopefully it's not in a good way. Because if it's in a good way, that means he likes me. If he likes me... makes the whole prank so much more difficult.

Looks like I already have plans this Friday. Oh joy. Please note the sarcasm.


	7. Pranks, Fights, and Only Us Two

**Sorry!!!!!! I have not been updating because of highschool and all, so ENJOY! (ugh! hate high school but a lot of cute boys ;p)

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V

"I doubt it. I'll go anyway. I have nothing better else to do." I could have swore that his eyes glittered when I said that. Hopefully it's not in a good way. Because if it's in a good way, that means he likes me. If he likes me... makes the whole prank so much more difficult.

Looks like I already have plans this Friday. Oh joy. Please note the sarcasm.

Friday came and yay. I have plans! Please note that I am joking people. It was six thirty and we would be leaving at seven forty-five, so I'll just get ready at seven thirty-five. Unfortunately Eli didn't have the same plans.

She came around seven to help me get 'ready'.

"Dude, seriously? Your not gonna get ready? You'd rather draw then get ready?" I gave her a 'no duh' look. "Yeah I know. I would do the same except I, right now have to make you look hot."

"What?!?" I bolted up from my bed.

"Well Fang is going and well.... do I need to explain more." She said while looking through my closet.

I had no idea what she was talking about until I remembered I was in the middle of a prank war. Actually I was more to the girls side then the middle. Even though I wish I, oh never mind. I got myself in this war and I promised I would play my part in it. I gave her a dark look, "Don't make me look girly. If you do, you can say bye bye to that pretty hair of yours."

Her eyes widened at my threat. Then suddenly smiled. Weird, that doesn't usually happen. "I said I was gonna make you look hot. Not girly. There's a difference." Then she chuckled. I gave her a strange look. "Look," she told me, " I can tell you already took a shower." I gave her a wondering face. "Your hair is frizzy." She chuckled again. "Anyways, keep drawing until I get everything together."

She went to the closet. Apparently knowing what she was going to pick. She already knew what kinda clothes I had. She did help me put them away after all. But I didn't mind her. I was to into my drawing. I was drawing that most wonderful waterfall. It was amazing. I couldn't help but dream about it. And I draw many of my dreams. And the picture wouldn't be perfect if I hadn't dawn a person looking at the waterfall, their back facing the people who would be looking at the picture. The person, a boy actually, was all I could think about. How I wanted to get to know him. But of course I didn't let myself do that.

All doing the week, I avoided Fang. I spent time with Eli and met more of her friends. Which wasn't much. Other then Alanah, there was just Melissa and Nayeli. Other people like Eli. They were different and a little like me. We went out to eat one time and meet some other girls that thought they were 'tight' with Eli. Apparently she was a popular at school which gave Melissa and Nayeli much respect. Even though the girls didn't like them, they respected them. Eli didn't really mind them. She wasn't intrigued. They were just there to her. She was a popular, but she didn't act like it. Another reason why Melissa, Nayeli, and me like her. And we like her for her. Not her popularity. And I guess thats why she liked us too.

"Done! Bro, hurry up and put this on." Eli rushed in with clothes and my pair of black converses. I sighed putting down my drawing pad and changed in the bathroom.

After I finished changing, I saw what I was wearing. It wasn't what i usually wore. Well yeah, they were my clothes but the shirt and shorts I would never have thought to put together. The tank top Eli chose for me was purple. But on top of the purple, there was this kind of see through material that was black and the design was exquisite but it looked complicated. The shorts that she picked were a surprise. I hadn't worn these jean shorts in like a year. They were black but it had that faded look because it got washed to many times. It went perfectly with the shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Eli hovering over something at my desk. Then I finally realized what she was wearing. Something she didn't usually wear. Or thought she wouldn't wear. A green short skirt with some design on it, with a gray tank top. You would think those colors looked weird together but she was rocking them.

She caught me analyzing her. "What?" She saw me look at the skirt. "I promised Nayeli that I wear it." That explains it. Eli kept to her promises, so I've learned. And Nayeli was the girly one of the three. "Okay. Come and sit here so I can do your hair." She said with a smile.

"Oh! So you think. I already let you dress me. You can leave my hair to me." She already dressed me as if I was her doll. No way I was gonna let her have the satisfaction of doing my hair too.

"Oh come on Max. I didn't hear you complain about how I dressed you. Just let me do your hair..."

"Nuh uh. I still have to have my pride intact with my body. If you touch a single hair on my head that won't happen." I said sternly.

"You know what Max, fine. I wished I didn't need to waste twenty bucks on you." Then she went to open the door and saw the twins standing at the door. Angel had two ten bills in her hand while Gazzy had rope in his. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"She paid us Max. We kinda have too." Angel said with a sweet smile on her face. After a second they lounged. It was quite fun but I could not let them win. Unfortunately, I couldn't win without hurting them. Which of course I couldn't do.

Angel and Gazzy tied me pretty good. I shouldn't be surprised. I was the one who taught them how to after all."Thanks guys. You did an excellent job." I sent them my famous death glare, which made them get out of my room faster then you can say oops. "Calm down Max. I promise it's not gonna be so bad."

"Why can't I just put my hair up like you," annoyed as I was.

"Well I'm not making anybody fall for me remember"

"Should tell that to Iggy." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Completely oblivious to what I said.

"Oh nothing. Just hurry up so you can untie me and I can kick your ass." She laughed at this. Pssh. She thought I was kidding.

The next ten minutes weren't as bad as I thought. Thats only cause Eli let me listen to my music. Once she was finished with my hair I took a look at it. It was half down and half up and straightened. And then we went downstairs to meet Phil at the car. Angel and Gazzy were with Nudge to notice we were about to go. Iggy and Fang came at the time they were suppose to. We said are greetings and got into the car. It was exactly seven forty-five when we left. And the trip was filed with tension because Eli and Fang were sitting so close together that you would think they would prank each other right then and there. But Iggy was sitting in the middle, so it would be difficult to do so.

Phil left us a little while later and Eli lead us to the entrance. The club was underground so the place from the outside was deserted. Eli knocked on the door. "Non shall past!" Boomed a voice.

"Except those who dare to be different." Suddenly the door flew wide open.

"What up Eli?" Said a big built man.

"Nothing much Big Joe. Where do I sign?" She replied.

"Right here lil miss." He handed her a clip board. She gave him her thanks. She signed her name E-l-i.

When Iggy signed I asked her why she spelled her differently from the way it was pronounced. Her name was pronounced Ellie. She said it was her signature and no one could copy it, and it was difficult for other people to steal stuff from her, and it was unique. I didn't argue. I mean I also have a unique name.

When we stepped inside the actual club, it was amazing! It was dark with neon lights dancing around. There was three floors. The first was the dance floor. The second was where the teens hung out, and the third was a mystery for me. Eli lead us to the second floor.

"Are we gonna met up wit Melissa and Nayeli?" Iggy asked.

"Yups. And I think Nayeli will be happy to see you." Eli wriggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. This child was so naive. Igs had a face of confusion on, poor him. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

We met up with the girls and we gave our greetings. Fang was off to the side when this happened. He was talking to, what seemed to be his guy friends. And I could rarely see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"MAX!" Yelled Melissa with her purple eyes and brown hair. And yes her eyes were naturally purple. I still can't get over that fact. "Are you coming?" Iggy started to say good bye and trotted over to Fang.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the third floor of course." Nayeli said.

"Were gonna go paint our selfs," Eli added. She nodded toward the dance floor. I looked over the balcony and saw that everyone on the dance floor was painted with glow in the dark paint. How could I miss that! "Only people in the middle are painted cause they were actually invited. Everyone else, well you can notice who are the crashers." Of course! This was an underground place after all.

"I'm in!" Then we started running toward the stairs. The idea of having glow in the dark paint on me was awesome!

It was fun how we painted our self's. The owners would give us spray paint and we had a spray paint fight. It was like paint ball except with spray paint. After we were done we went to dance. At first I refused, but three against one and six Bambi eyes staring at you, it's hard to refuse. I have to remind myself to 'thank' Angel for telling one of my greatest weak points. But overall I had fun. But then I got tired so I went to our table to relax.

"Hey," I said to the person sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hi. Looks like your enjoying yourself." He gave a quick grin.

"Yeah, I guess I am... if you call getting all sweaty fun?" We chucked at this." But you kinda looked bummed out Fang. You didn't want to get painted?"

"Nope. Rather be known as a crasher." I cracked a smile at this.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?"

"No I'm okay. Besides when you come back, and if I get thirsty, I'll just steal some of your drink."

"Pssh. That's what you think."

Nu uh. That's what I know." I rolled my eyes and went off to get myself a drink. And thinking getting one for him too.

I didn't have my back turned for two minutes when I heard the screams. I turned around awaiting the danger. But none never came. It was just Eli and Nayeli and Melissa spray painting everyone pink, purple, and yellow. And when they where done everyone was cracking up. Except for one person and that person stood out like a sore thumb because he got most of the hit. And he looked mad and rushed downstairs and disappeared into the crowed. My first reaction was getting mad, but then I found it funny, but then I felt bad. I could tell he didn't want to get spray painted for a reason. But unfortunately Fang got spray painted with the fruitiest colors ever. I ran up to them.

"Why did you do that for?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"Cause it's the rules. If someone was invited and didn't get spray painted, another had to spray paint him either way. You know how Chuckie Cheese has to stamp your hand so you could get in? Well it's like that." Explained Melissa. Over the past week that I was here, I found out she was the smartest, but the cleverest.

"Wow. That's a stupid rule." Then I started to laugh to cover up my annoyence. "Hey guys I'm gonna go, okay? Bye!" Then I ran down the stairs so they couldn't ask why. But unfortunately, I collided with Iggy. "Man, Igs. Are you blind? You were coming right at me."

"I could ask the same thing." He gave a sly smile looking at me in the eyes.**(A/N: Remember I gave Iggy his eyesight back! All human, no wings) **"But the real question is, where did Fang go? he left to go back home. He said he was talking the same route that Phil took. Go get him tiger. Rawr." He laughed and walked passed me. I turned around to smack him in the head except he wasn't there anymore. Weird. That kid is fast. I just gotta remember to get him back with a harmless Eli joke. But I'll save that for later.

I rushed right out and I kept running, until I saw Fang in the distance. "FANG! HOLD UP!!" And to my surprise, he did. When I caught up to him, I asked "What's up?"He gave me a weird look and shrugged his shoulders. "Well why you going home?" Once again, another shrug."Well it was kinda stupid what they did to you." And all he did was shrug his shoulders. I pinched his side and he jumped.

"What was that for!"

"For being a jerk!"

"How am I being a jerk!?! You're the one that pinched me!"

"I was trying to be NICE! You know the thing what friends do! But don't worry! It won't happen again!" Then I tried to storm away. But he grabbed my hand and stopped us both.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just pissed. I really didn't want to get painted."

"Why?" I blurted out.

"I made a bet with Iggy, and well because of Eli and them! I lost like $35."

I started to die. " I'm sorry. I kinda find that funny." He gave me a serious look. "Sorry." But then I looked at his shirt and said "That's not why you're pissed though. Was that signed by all of them?" He shook his head. "Just one of them?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah but that's not the point. Cause I have another t-shirt signed by all of the Slipknot members, except this one was given to me by Nudge. And Eli ruined it."

"Well that sucks...." He gave me a 'no kidding' look. And we stood like that. Him holding my hand, in comfortable silence. Until I snapped out of my daze and asked "Don't walking me home, do ya," as casually as possible.

We walked for ten minutes straight in silence. And right when Fang was about to open his mouth, someone grabbed him from behind. "FANG!" Then someone laid their hands on me. Biggest mistake.

"Now," said a, I presume was a guy, "gives all your money, and we won't hurt you."

Fang bit his guy's hand and screamed "LET GO OF HER! OR I'LL HURT YOU, YOU A HOLE!" He was kick in the back for that comment. That was last straw! I bit the guy's finger, which let me tell you, din't taste so good. I kicked him in the nuts and he let one of my arms loose, so I hit his nose, very very very hard, causing him to pass out. And well Fang's guy let go of him so he could come after me but Fang was putting up a beautiful fight and he finished it off with a roundhouse kick. And then we ran. We ran until we were at the corner of our block.

"Are you in track," we asked each other at the same time both of us out of breath. He shook his head no. "Neither am I." We started to crack up.

"Did you see those guys? They were pathetic! But you were awesome! No doubt." He said while catching his breath.

"ME? What about you? You put up a beautiful fight! Hell! I haven't seen a better fight like that since last year! You are awesome my friend. pretty damn awesome...." After a few more laughs we started walking down the block and my house was first in sight.

Fang walked me to my door and asked " There's a fair at the park next week, I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me? To the fair? Just us two?"

"Good night Fang!" I went inside and closed the door. I ran upstairs to my room. There was a note on my pillow saying the family went to eat, meaning I was alone to think. Which wasn't the the thing I wanted to do. I just rejected Fang. Coldly. And I didn't want that to happen. I should have said yes. But I would be saying yes for the wrong reasons.... Or would I be?

I took a long, nice, warm, shower and put on pijama shorts on and a tank top. I looked out my window to see fang playing a guitar. Then I made one of my famous quick ones that could have a great outcome or a stupid one. I grabbed a sheet of paper scribbled the words I wanted then to say. Went on to the roof, and since our roofs were so close together I hopped onto his and tapped the paper on his window. I knocked and then I left. Simple as that. And I think I fell asleep faster then I could say oops.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

After Max rejected me, I immidately took shower to get all the paint off. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Nudge. I told her I was gonna get it dirty. But I had to get her to shut up when way or the other..... And besides, who could refuse the Bambi eyes. After I finished drying off, I started to strum my guitar pointlessly. Ann then I heard a knock on the window and saw the second Max left. She had taped something to my window. After reading it, i was thinking 'She had nerves'. I took her note and put it on my desk and went to sleep. Her words from her note kept repeating in my head :

Your answer to your question,

is yes........ As long as you keep

to your words........................

Only us two.


	8. To Be Or Not To Be?

**I'm updating.... Yay?? lol well I hope you enjoy, to the ones that are still reading lol. Review plz! ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V

The weekend passed on smoothly. No Fang, and no Eli. Just me and well whatever I wanted to do. I talked to Ella over the weekend, she said she was good. And being the girl she is, she's 'totally crushing on Alannah's hot guy friend'. This made me laugh. Ella can be rough and smart, but there's no doubt that her teenage hormones were ragging.

It was Monday, two days before my 'date' with Fang, and that was the main topic in my head. I told Ella, of course, and well I almost went death because she screamed into the phone. I also told her about the prank, and I could've sworn I heard her roll her eyes. But it was bad timing, I wanted some advice but she had to go and her last words were, " Listen here Max, you dug a whole way to deep. You didn't prove Eli wrong. So now here are you choices; A. either start trying to climb out, or; B. dig deeper until you find that water system and drown. Think about it. Either one you choose, you're gonna get some bruises. But think about the one thats gonna cause less damage. Okay now I really got to go. Night!"

So that left me the whole weekend thinking 'What the hell is she talking about!' I still don't know if I even like the dude! But then again, what's not there to like? Ugh! Stupid boy-in-a-prank-war-with-my-friend problems. Well, you don't hear that everyday. And when I didn't want to think anymore, I take out my drawing pad. But when I was about to take it out, there was a tapping on my window.

What the hell? It's 8 in the morning, whats going to be tapping on window right now? I walked up to the window and opened the shade.

I jumped back a little to see that it was Fang. What the-

"Hey. Morning." His voice was muffled because of the window in between us.

I opened the window. "Good-morning? What are you doing?" I asked with a smile.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted a tour of the town." He said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Meaning?"

"Spending the day with me. Seeing the sites. Get to know the town a bit. All the good restaurants, ice cream places, etc. And maybe meeting some friends of mine."

"Ummmm....." Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What should I say? Calm down Max. It's just a boy.

_A boy that you really like Maximum._

Not helping little voice in my head.

_Just say yes already._

"Umm... Yeah, sure. Why not?" I smiled but being the idiot that I am I blurted out, "But won't your friends hate me cause I'm friends with Eli?"

Fang gave a little chuckle. " Do you think I hate you?" I shook my head. "Then I think you'll be fine. Get dressed silly and I'll meet you downstairs."

Well that wasn't the least bit awkward. After a second I realized I had to change. I put on some black shorts and a white tank top and converses. I looked at my hair, and thought, it's fine. Got my keys, phone and ran downstairs left a note for my parents saying I was out exploring. I opened the front door.

Fang had two bikes with him. One was black, which was his obviously, and another that was dark blue. I approached him and the bikes. "Whats this?" I asked.

"Our transportation. Hope you know how to ride." I gave him a no duh look. "I didn't know if you had a bike so you can borrow Iggy's."

I mounted the bike the same time he did. "So where to Capitan?"

"School."

* * *

Looks like Fang wasn't kidding about the the tour. We went to school to City Hall to the fire and police department. We got the boring but important stuff out of the way. Now it was around ten and he's taking me to the morning restaurants where they cook the best breakfasts. Currently we're at a place called 'Hot Coa Coa Banana Blitz Splitz'. No lie! The name might be ridiculous but damn, they had the best chocolate chip pancakes.

Turns out Fangs friends were people he knew and apparently he's well known around the town. For example at the at the 'Hot Coa Coa Banana Blitz Splitz', theres the person called Buck, that cooks and runs and owns the place.

When he saw Fang, he was like, "Hey! Fang! My man. Whats up?"

"What up, Buck?" Fang led me to the counter.

"Oh. You know the usual," He said with a big smile. Then he noticed me. "Well hello there. Aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty lady friend, Fang?"

"Oh yeah. Buck this Max. Max, Buck."

Buck laughed. "Always a man of a few words, uh Fang? Hi, Max. Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Buck. Nice place you work at. I admire what it's called, " I said with pure sweetness.

He laughed again. This guy had to be only around his mid-thirties, he was well built and had a friendly charisma to him. "Thank you, Max. You new here?"

"Yup," I answered while popping the 'p'.

"Do you like it here?"

I looked over at Fang, "Most definitely."

"I hope Fang is making good company. Not much of a talker, this guy."

"Really? He seems to talk a lot to me."

"Well then Max, you are one special girl indeed if you make this boy talk more then one sentence." He laughed again and I felt my cheeks turn a little pink, which only made Buck laugh harder.

"Hey, Buck? Let me get the usual, please." Apparently Fang finally found his voice.

"Okay. What will it be, Max? I highly recommend my chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milkshake."

"That sounds awesome," I say remembering that I didn't eat any breakfast earlier.

When Buck left to go cook, a waitress came, named Silvia. Turns out that she was a friend of Fangs too. So far this trip has been nice and heart-breaking. And it's still morning. First I see how even more great Fang is, which makes me feel even more worse about the prank. So it got me thinking....

"Maaax!" Then a pair of fingers snapped in front of my face. I quickly got a hold of them.

"Don't ever do that again." My voice was deadly. Except it had no effect on Fang. He just gave me a smirk.

"Come on. Lets go. It's almost eleven. I want to take you somewhere else."

"Fine." I finished quickly finishing my breakfast.

We got on the bikes and rode for a while. Next thing I know, we're in a music store. And I mean with Cd's and stuff. It had posters and Cd's were alphabetized. The store had all my favorite bands including the classics. The store was also up to date with computers and i-pods in the back that were for sale and stereos as well. And in a far corner was music for all kinds of music, like piano, guitar, heck! Even for a oboe! It also had poem books, books with lyrics and how to teach yourself to play drums or guitars and such.

"Yo! Angelo!" Fang cried. Then near the register came a boy out of the string beaded doorway. He was gorgeous. He looked like Fang but not as good. He had sandy brown hair that fell right before his eyes, lovely green eyes and get this. He looked around my age. Only a tad older. But then again, I have to find out if he's a sexist pig or not.

When he saw Fang, he chuckled, "Your guitar music is still not in yet dude."

" I know. Just giving a tour to my-"

"Who's the cool, hot gir?" He asked. Yup. Sexist pig alright.

"My name's Max, thank you very much." I retorted.

"Attitude. Very nice. Much better then your other girlfriends, Fang." Once Fang was close to Angelo, he smacked him right upside the head. And Angelo did the same. He reminded me of how me and Eli first started talking. He had the same charisma as she.

"Yo, dork! She's not my girlfriend." Fang said.

"Ooooooh. It's okay buddy," He said while messing up his hair. I reached the register and Angelo stuck his hand out to shake. I took it. With a firm grip. "Mmm. And she's strong. Better watch out Fang. I think Max here, can definitely hurt you if you mess up." My heart gave a pang of guilt. He was right, but the only thing is, he got the names mixed up in his sentence.

Fang gave him a death glare but Angelo was oblivious to it. "So Max, tell me a little about yourself." Angelo said with a smile.

Mmm. Maybe he isn't a pig after all.....

"Well, i don't know? What do you wanna know?"

"Okay, I'll go first and hopefully you'll understand a little. Hi, my name is Angelo Pangileo. I just turned 17 in May and I work here in this music shop. Which is awesome by the way," he said with a smile. "I love music, but most of all I like to compose it. For any instrument really. And after my senior year this year, I'm gonna major in music. Your turn."

"Umm... Well nice to meet you. I'm Maximum Ride. I don't like to deal with drama crap. Don't mess with me. If you do, you'll regret it. Music is most of my life, so I guess you'll see me around here frequently in the near feature." He smiled at that, and at the corner of my eye I saw Fang did too. "But drawing is my passion-"

"Are you any good?" Asked Fang.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll show later. And yea thats pretty much it."

"Short, simple, and not complicated. I like you." His words resembling Eli's.

We stayed there for a while then we went to a guitar shop. Here I meet a girl called Rosaline. She had yellow,blond locks for hair and brown eyes. She looked, pleasant. She looked really young but but the way her forehead wrinkled when Fang walked in, told me otherwise.

"Hi Fang. Here to get a new G-string?" She asked in a caring voice.

He simply shook his head. "Just showing my new friend Max the sites of Manor Heights. And this was my next spot."

"Well she sure is prutty," she said with a hint of a western accent. "And she must be a special one. She got you talking more then one sentence boy." Then she giggled. Why do these people keep saying that? "Hi, Max. I'm Rosaline. But you can call me Ro or Rose." Fang gave her a strange look. But just like Angelo, she didn't notice it. I wonder if they even notice a change in his appearance. "Do you play?"

"Guitar? No. Though it'll be cool to actually play."

"I can teach you if you want." Rose and Fang said simultaneously.

Rose gave Fang a nice sideways look. I had the impression that she made up her mind her mind about something but wasn't so sure that it was the right decision. "Well if you do take lessons from Fang, you'll be in good hands. Heck! I was the one that taught him!" She laughed a full blown laugh. After about another hour of talking, I become very close to her. She was really nice. I also learned she was in her her late twenties. And that she knew Eli and Fang's prank war and told me all about it.

It looked like she didn't take sides. But did help either of them to get the other one back. Like one time she helped Fang pull a prank on Eli. Eli comes on a regular basis to get some stuff for her piano. Looks like the guitar shop also sells other things for instruments too. But anyways, Eli came in one day. Rose told her about her about some new hair shampoo and told her that it worked and that she could try it out. Turns out it was full of neon green color dye. She kept pictures and everything. I started to die with laughter. The dye lasted for two and a half months and after a while, Eli got use to the color. So thats why one of her favorite colors is green.

After this conversation, Fang said he'll go get the bikes ready for us to leave. So while he did that, I was left alone with Rose. After a few seconds, her laughter died down. And she told me in a very serious tone, "Oh child. You are definitely a jewel. And I know why he likes you so much. But promise me, that you won't go on with the prank. I know Eli very well. You can say I'm her mentor. So I know this pranks of yours."

"But- How?"

"You got yourself stuck, I know. Just tell her that the prank is off. Cause if not, three hearts will be broken."

Three? "But, I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I promised Eli I wouldn't fall for him. Which I'm not."

"Oh, girl. You can't promise something like that! The heart has eyes that the ind does not know of." Cheesy much? "I know it's not hat you want to hear, but Max, I just meet you, and I can tell your hold yourself from letting go, when you really want to fall for him. You know? The hardest part is letting go."

"MAX! You ready?" Fang shouted from outside.

"Just promise me, Max. I don't want to see any of you three broken hearted. I don't know about you, but, I know her heart heals faster then his." What?

"I don't know..." I mean, why should I promise something to someone I just met? Oh! That's right, beause I kinda did the same thing to Eli. " I promise," I said making one of my famous quick decisions. "But how come three hearts will be broken. Not just me and Fang? Whose the third?"

"Think about it. You're smart. You'll get it soon enough. Bye-bye, Max."

More puzzles to this freaking drama. Ugh! I hate drama crap. So how the hell did I get into it?

* * *

Fang bought us lunch and took me other places like one of Angelo's friends house. Well that was a hand full to say. This stop, I didn't like so much. These were the friends of Fangs that I didn't really approve of. But I was glad we didn't stay to long. I was glad when we left. For about two hours we just rode our bikes, then ate dinner for another hour. When it was dusk, Fang lead me to the park. We talked a lot along the way.

When we got to out destination, it was around seven thirty. And I had gotten two texts.

'_Where are you Maximum Ride??_' That one was from my mother.

'**I'm still exploring mom. It's okay really, i already ate dinner already.**'

'_Fine. But you come home no later then 9. you got it?_'

'**Yes mother. I got it.**'

'_Okay. I hope you're with a friend._'

'**No worries. I am.**'

'_Okay. Have fun sweetie. Bye_'

'**Bye**'

The next text was from Eli.

'**Hey. Whats up?**'

'_Nothin much. Just hangin wit Fang._'

'**Oh! Really? Tell me wats goin on then! plz! lol**'

'_Lol. I'll tell you later. Gotta tlk to u later anyways._'

'**Okie doke. Can i sleep over tonight then?**'

'_Yea. Sure y not? See u at 9:20. Gtg bye._'

'**Bye!**'

"You gotta go already? You're gonna miss the show if you do." Fang said.

"Nope. Not 'till nine."

"Cool. We got time then. Come over here. We'll get some good seats."

"What show were you talking about?"

"You'll see. Sand box or grass?"

"Uh... grass?" After I said that, he laid down on the grass and patted the spot next to him. He was inviting me over. I couldn't decline.

After what felt like forever, I asked "So, what are you planning?"

"Why so skeptical, Max?" He chuckled and reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a flashlight. He then flickered it above us. After a few seconds later, there were fireflies. They looked really cool. Less noise then fireworks, but so much better. I was hypnotized.

I could feel Fang's eyes watching, observing me. So I turned to face him. "Did you enjoy your tour?" I chuckled a bit. His question was kind of random.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He smiled and I couldn't but help return it. And before I knew it, Fang's lips were on mine. I felt nice, his lips were soft and-

I pulled away and got up quickly and went to the swings. What was he thinking? What was _**I**_ thinking? This is going to far. I can't help Eli anymore. That's it! I refuse to! I won't let myself! It's to confusing! In other words.... I QUIT! There simple and sweet. But then again, there still is the situation if I like Fang or not.... And look at that, he's coming this way.


	9. Don't Deny It

**I'm finally udating! lol. ugh! srry guys i wanted to update sooner but.... my stupid computer didn't save my work and it froze on me so I had to re-type it and well yea, though i think this one is kinda better. in my other copy i forgot an idea i had for this chapter but since i had to rewrite it i remembered! an i think i like this version better! so ENJOY!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

"Yeah. I guess I did." He smiled and I couldn't but help return it. And before I knew it, Fang's lips were on mine. I felt nice, his lips were soft and-

I pulled away and got up quickly and went to the swings. What was he thinking? What was _**I**_ thinking? This is going to far. I can't help Eli anymore. That's it! I refuse to! I won't let myself! It's to confusing! In other words.... I QUIT! There simple and sweet. But then again, there still is the situation if I like Fang or not.... And look at that, he's coming this way.

What does he want? Oh god! What if he wants to talk about what just happened? Ugh. Remember people, I'm not one to get all mushy with my feelings to a guy that I like.

Wait? Did I just.......?

_Yes, yes you did Maximum._

Oh shut up Voice! Your giving me a headache to the max. No pun intended....

Fang finally reached me and sat down on the swing to my right. We sat in a silence so piercing that I was about to scream because it was so intense.

He seemed to sense this too, so he got up from his swing. Now where are you going, Mr. I Am Amazing? Please do note that I did have sarcasm intentions there.

Turns out that he wanted to swing me a little. And I let him. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Max, why are you letting him swing you?'

Well children, to answer your question, I trust him. And because I wanted to swing but to lazy to do it myself. Hehe.

"Max," his voice soft and caring. "I'm sorry. I-"

"What are you sorry for?" I asked surprising both of us for interrupting.

"For kissing you."

"Oh okay, so your sorry for kissing me. I understand."

"No! Max. You know that's not what I mean."

"You sure?"

"What?"

"I don't know? You were the one talking remember."

"Ugh. Max..... You're...."

"I'm what?" Watch your words now lover boy.

He stopped swinging me abruptly. "You're such a pain."

"Wha-" I was stopped by his lips crashing down onto mine. **(A/n: Fourth book guys!)** I didn't walk away this time. I didn't walk this time because not everything is confusing anymore. Now I know what I want. And I want Fang. That's all I could think about. Just him and me. Our lips moving in sync. His tongue licked my bottom lip for an entrance, and I gladly applied.

This, my friend, has been amazing. And I definitely won't forget about this night either.

Fang and I rode back home. After our make out session, I told him not to tell anyone. He asked why. He got me there.

I told him I needed to tell someone first before the word got out. Thankfully he understood. He then kissed my forehead and walked away with the bikes.

* * *

I then ran up stairs to my room, waiting for Eli's arrival being in a good twenty minutes. I laid on my bed thinking I could draw for a little while but I was so tired after my tour, when my head hit the pillow, I was out in an instant.

"Wake up! You can not think for a second that I am patient for you to sleep and not tell me what happen! Not for one second!" Then she started chuckling. She jumped on to my bed.

When I saw who it was, my head automatically hit the pillow again. "Eli! Come on! Just let me sleep! Just for a little bit?"

"Okay....." She stopped jumping. Then a minute later my music started to blast.

That was it. I slowly got up to see she was at the foot of my bed. The next instant I leaped and pinned her down to the floor. Silent and swift. Am I good? Or am I good?

"Uhhh. Good. Your awake," She croaked out. "Remind me to never to mess with you again?" She choked out a chuckle.

I gave her my death glare, and for once I got a reaction that I was satisfied with. And damn did she look scared.

I got off her and sat on one of the bean bag chairs my mom brought up for me.

"Okay," she moved toward the desk chair while speaking. "What happened? Please tell me from beginning to end. You don't need to go into details. They take to much time."

Another reason why I like her. Not much of a detailed person.

"Well," I began……..

Twenty minutes later…….

"……. And that's pretty much it," I ended nonchalantly.

"Really?" She asked as if she was expecting a different story.

"Yeah. Why?" There was a short pause. "Is there something your not telling me? Eli?"

"Um, no. It's just…. It's not like him. To do that. 'Cause usually he would pick a girl up by five. Take them someplace special. There's been rumors about a waterfall," I froze, "but that's a bunch of bull crap. All the girls that say that stalk him a lot. No lie. And they never had proof. But Fang usually gets rid of them some how….. Anyways, he takes them somewhere special and secluded. And they usually, you know," she did some hand gestures. "Well no, not that far, at least second base. Like he did with Bridget and Lissa… That's all. And yeah. You must be something special to him…" She proclaimed sadly.

Wow. I don't know what to be more surprised at. The fact that Fang is some sort of jiggle-o. People kind of know about the waterfall. Or the fact that she knows so much about him, and always looks sad when she has the thought of me and Fang actually being together.

Then it clicked…..

She's the third.

Her heart heals faster then his. That's only because he's been in relationships before and she's been observing him. Apparently he's been in a lot and she has had to get over the fact that she could never have him…….. And I'm breaking her heart….. In way that's so ironic because she kind of told me too.

And that makes no sense whatsoever. This is why I hate drama…

"Max?? Hello?" She waved a hand at me.

I stopped her hand in mid-swing. "I hate when people do that."

She pulled her hand away. "Sorry….. Um. Your probably wondering how or even why I know so much about Fang… Right?"

No. Why would you think of such a thing? Of course I am!

I just nodded my head in response.

"Well then. You see, me and Fang, well there's more then meets the eye. We've been best friends since the day we could walk. And yes, I do mean present tense.

We use to be the three musketeers, Iggy, Fang, and me. When we were like in third grade, we got this idea of a prank war." She smiled. "We thought it would be fun. And over the years everyone started calling it our prank war against genders. But necessarily, it didn't start that way. It was just a title. So me and him just started playing the parts. We would act like we hated each other, and sometimes we really did because of our pranks," she gave a silent laugh. "And yeah, but we don't really hate each other. He's actually one of my closest friends. Iggy knows about it. He didn't want any big part of it but he plays along. That's pretty much it. So…. Welcome to the club, I guess." And again she smiled a sad smile.

Uh. I guess she fell for her best friend over the years. Even tough she probably won't admit it.

Mmm? I wonder how I would react if I ever fell for a dude that's been my best friend all my life. **(A/n: wink, wink XD)**

"Yeah, but I think you play a different role. The peace maker." She smiled a genuine smile.

"Wait. What are you trying to say?" I asked abruptly.

"What I'm trying to say is, pranks off. You caved. And you and I both know it. Don't deny it. Don't you even try. If you do, you'll just fail. And besides, I know I don't wanna go through this prank anymore. And I think you don't want to either."

I didn't say a word except for, "Wow."

After that we just busted laughing. Who knew that would be easier than I thought? And who knew that this could bring us even closer?

After that whole fiasco, we ended up having fun and laughing like idiots.

* * *

It was eleven, me and Eli stayed up talking. I found out she was a writer. She wrote poetry and stories and songs and even music. So that's how we ended up climbing out of my roof and into her room where she had her own baby grand piano.

"Okay. This song will come as a shock, only because I don't let people know I listen to this kind of music. So don't laugh. Promise?" She asked?

"No."

"Fair enough. But you have to sing okay?"

"I will not. Why would I do that?"

"It would keep you from laughing."

I thought about this for a second. She had a point. "Touché. But I have to warn you about my singing….."

"Don't worry. I'm probably no better than you. Now would you shut up and look at the music so I can start," she joked.

I pushed her playfully.

Then she began playing the piano and cued me in.

**(A/n: Love Song by: Sara Bareilles)**

Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

She stared at me as if I were an alien.

"What?"

She smacked my arm lightly. "And you said you couldn't sing. Ha! What a lie that was."

"Well, I can't."

"Yeah you can."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO." She's lucky she has sound-proof room. Yes, I know that sounds wrong, in so many ways. So, all you perverts out there, shut up.

"Fine. But can you sing my song at the festival while I'm playing piano? Please!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"No!"

"YES!………….. No wait!"

"Nope. No take backs!"

"I won't do it."

"Max. You should. You have a voice of a siren and an angel combined."

"Gee. Thanks." I snorted.

" It would be so awesome. They asked me to perform and my parents answered for me and they said yes, unfortunately. Please? Save me the embarrassment from singing?"

"Save you from embarrassment? What about me?"

"But you actually have a nice voice, unlike me." She gave me the Bambi eyes.

"Damn it! Who taught you the Bambi eyes?"

She laughed. "No one did, I use to do it on Fang. He would cave every time. Funny. He would call the same thing."

"I can't do it. That's my date with Fang."

"Don't worry about. I got that covered." She smiled mischievously.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing," she answered to quickly. She got up and got paper. Them shoved it into my chest. This is the song. Practice it please? Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Eli just laughed.

* * *

Wednesday: The day of the fair……………

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V.

I was getting everything ready for my date with Max. I had my guitar and picnic basket and everything! This was going to be amazing. I have to thank my uncle again for doing me this favor.

I heard footsteps. I looked up. It was Eli.

I stared her down.

"Chill-ax, Jay," she raised her hands in defense.

She knew I hated being called my first name, but that was the only way I knew she was really alone. When we didn't need to perform in front of anyone.

You see, I never told anyone this, and I kept it from all you readers, but Eli was, no sorry, _is_ one of my best friends. She's like my other sister. Even though it doesn't seem like it. Don't ask, it's a long story.

"Thought I might talk to you for a bit. Catch you up on some stuff."

"Yeah?" I threw her a rag, motioning for her to help me out.

"Yeah…. Um like the fact that your girlfriend is my new best friend."

I gave her a 'no duh' look. "Already knew that captain obvious."

"Oh. Well then…" She smiled. She started to help me.

"Wait. Hold you know?"

"She told me last night. I slept over her house. I think I'm the first to know."

So Eli was the one Max was talking about last night when she said she needed to tell someone before the word got out.

"Lucky you." I said y face impassive.

"And, there's something you should know…." She looked down and looked sheepish. And I knew, immediately she did something wrong.

But it's Eli, she wouldn't do anything to drastic so I decided to mess with her a bit.

"Who knocked you up?" I asked.

Her head snapped up. "What!?"

"I want to know who is the father of you child. I want to know who's child you are bearing so I can kick their ass," I smirked a bit.

She threw the rag at me. "Shut up, Fang!" She laughed a little. "I just wanted to inform you that Max knows."

Now my head snapped up. "What does she know?"

"About the whole 'prank war' crap."

"Why?"

"'Cause I told her."

I gave her a look.

"And because I know she's different. She's not like Nayeli or Melissa. And she's definitely not like Lissa or Bridget." She shuddered. "And I can tell you really like her, so I did you a favor. So your welcome."

"What favor?"

"Where she doesn't need to pick a side between you or me."

"Touché. What if I wanted to tell her?"

"Please. You didn't even think about it."

"Touché."

"And I want a favor to ask. I wanted to know if you can bring her down on the fair grounds like around 7:50?"

"Why?"

"'Cause she's gonna be performing with me. She saved me from sing."

"Thank the lord."

"Oh! Shut up. But Fang, you should hear her! She's amazing."

"I know she is." I said calmly.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For doing me this favor."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Okie doke. See you later. Have fun. OH! And did that paint come off? It should have."

"Yeah, it did."

"Good. That means I'm winning. Bye!" Then she ran off.

Yeah right, she is so not winning.


	10. Best Date Ever

**Mmk. It's been a while since I last updated, I'm so sorry! But between boys and friends and adults? It hasn't been easy for me. But I'm gonna finish this story! And please review! And Enjoy!**

**I'm going to have to do this once in a while; **

**Disclaimer: Even though it would be pretty sick to own MR! I sadly don't.**

**I'd also like to thank the following people because they are so freaking awesome! And I love their reviews and plus! They are the ones that review my story! So once again THANKS! To these awesome people:**

**wreakinghavocday-n-night**

**shewantstomove **

**Disconnection**

**Asidill**

**)(*wings*)(**

**Orangeduck23**

**nm-maximumride4eva**

**Rainbow. Wings **

**Texas-Angel 2014**

**The flock's bud**

**Le-Trex**

**Amy**

**Navaka114**

… **And many more!**

**And SPECIAL THANKS to:**

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Babiixilyx3**

**And… Midge 1012!**

**Special thanks to these three because they reviewed all 9 chapters so far. So, round of applause. Now on to the story! (By the way, I've kind of been feeling like Nudge. If you haven't noticed lol) **

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

My alarm clock started to buzz like a bee flying around your head because of the sweet aroma of your perfume, but just more annoying. I opened my eyes to see the illuminating red numbers on my alarm clock glow 7:15. I slammed the clock so it can stop hissing, and I smiled contently into my pillow when it stopped completely. But I then realized that today was the day of the fair and my date with Fang. Why do his dates always require me to be an early bird?

With much effort, I got up from my bed, unfortunately, and trudged all the way to my bathroom to get ready. After my ice cold shower, Eli used up all the precious hot water, I was almost nearly awake. I dressed myself in my white tank-top that I thought hugged my curves in all the right places. And on top of my tank-top was my black vest, which hung loosely around my torso. I wore my denim shorts that almost touched the tip of my fingers when I put my arms to my side. I walked to my closet to get my black gladiator sandals that I would be wearing. I was now glad that Eli painted my toenails black against my will last night. She slept over again.

I looked at myself in my mirror and mentally smiled at myself. I didn't look to shabby and best part is, I felt comfortable in my skin. I guess it was a good choice to ask Angel to help me pick out an outfit after Eli went to sleep last night.

Speaking of Eli, where was the devils' child's angel? I didn't see her on the floor next to my bed when I got up this morning. She couldn't possibly be in my bathroom. I was just in there. I looked at the time, it was 8:04. I had about an hour and a half before I had to meet Fang. Well, I guess I had to ready my weapons. I was going to hunt down the devils' child's angel.

My stomach rumbled, and I could have sworn it was thunder but then again, we were in Arizona. Thunder doesn't really happen here. Better get some breakfast so my stomach won't humiliate me in front of Fang. And I can't go hunting on an empty stomach. So I headed downstairs to get some Frosted Flakes.

I had my Frosted Flakes in my bowl and spoon in hand. I sat down to realize I had no milk. Well isn't that just wonderful? No, not really. When I closed the refrigerator door, I heard footsteps at the side of my house. The footsteps were light, which meant it was a girl who could be Eli, or a burglar trying to break in.

It was Eli, her black hair on top of her head was easy to recognize through one of the kitchen windows. Besides, why would a burglar try to sneak in at the break of day? That would be a little stupid. I put the milk on the counter next to the fridge and went to hide on the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I heard the screen door open, then closed and locked. That had to be Eli. The twins and Phil were fast asleep and Ella was at camp, mom was at work, which left Eli to be the rebel to leave and come back. Now why would she do that? Why would she get up so early? What was there to do at this time of day? Why didn't she leave a note? How about stop asking questions and actually try to answer them? Yeah, the last question sounds reasonable.

I got up and quietly went to the foot of the stairs. I made sure I wasn't heard or seen and let me tell you, I was pretty good at this being invisible stuff. I bet if the CIA needed a teenage girl to go undercover, they would ask me. I heard her enter my bedroom, my cue to silently travel up the stairs just like a black panther trying to avoid attention. I peaked inside my room to see she was walking toward my bed cooing my name like a grandmother would do to their grandson that fell off his bike. I'm glad I left my bed like I was still sleeping in it, because when she found out that I wasn't in bed, I slammed the door open and said "Well look who decided to show? Good morning devils' child's angel." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Devils' child's angel," she questioned and slowly repeated the nickname I had given her, the nickname I never told her about. Oops. "Okay! Anyways! It's such a beautiful day out. Especially if you're flying-! Oh and the carnival! Oh couples are gonna fight for the spot on top of the Ferris wheel when the fireworks start! Who picked your outfit? It looks really pretty. I bet Angel helped you pick it out. I could tell because the sandals I know would not have been your first choice. And-"

"Stop talking." I made my voice stern and made sure she got the 'no funny business crap' sound in my tone. "I'm going to ask questions, and you're going to answer them. Just nod your head if you understand."

She nodded. "Okay. Let the interrogation begin." I gave a smirk. "Where did you go?"

"The fair grounds."

"Now why would you go there?"

"'Cause I wanted to check out the place, it opens at ten an-"

"Next question, who did you met?"

"J- Just how do you know I met someone?"

"Ha! So you did meet someone? I was bluffing about that. But apparently it's on your guilty conscious." I smirked at her.

She stared at me like she was accusing me of something. "I'm not guilty." She stuck her tongue out like Gazzy does when he doesn't want to take a bath. "I just don't want to get in trouble with the person I met up with. It kinda concerns you, besides when you go to the carnival, you'll find out what I did this morning. So let's go get breakfast." Then she leaped out of my bed and through the door.

I followed her down to the kitchen. I saw that she put milk in my cereal. She was doing nice little things so I wouldn't get her in trouble, I just know it. It was time to get her in trouble then, to make her feel worse. Oooh I'm so going to have fun with this.

"You could have left a note, you know? I was seriously thinking of skipping my date with Fang to go find you. Actually, I was thinking of going to Fang and ask him to help me find you." The look I gave was accusing, but with a dash of playful.

"Just don't try to make me feel guilty. 'Cause if you do, your attempt will just end up in failure," she laughed. I guess that didn't go the way I planned.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Just eat your breakfast."

She chuckled.

* * *

When we finished cleaning the dishes, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Iggy leaning against the door frame. When he did that, anyone could tell that Fang was his brother.

"Who is it Max?" Eli asked coming to see over my shoulder. "Oh. Hey Iggy, what's up?"

"Good morrow ladies. Don't you both look fair?" Iggy said with a flirtatious smile that went more towards Eli. "Your chariot awaits, dear Maxie."

Eli chuckled, "Maxie?"

I gave her a death glare that wiped the grin off her face. "It's Max. Get it straight. And what are you talking about a chariot?"

Iggy stepped aside to reveal a four wheeled dirt bike. My eyes rent bugged eyed. "When did you get that? Can I trust that you won't get me killed if I ride with you on it?"

He gave a small laugh. "You like? It's a rental. My dad got it like a couple of weeks ago. And no duh you can trust me on it. I mean Fang wouldn't have asked me to give you a ride if he knew I was a crazy driver on it." There was a slight pause as we all looked at the cool black and blue dirt bike. "Well? What are you waiting for Maxie? Let's get going."

"It's Max," I growled. I started to head down to the bike, alongside Iggy. He gave me a black helmet. I put it on and got on. I wrapped my arms around Iggy once he got on and turned on the bike. "What? No helmet?"

"I don't need one." He gave me a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're hard headed enough that your nothing can penetrate your head," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Exactly," his sly grin was still intact on his face.

"Hey! What about me?" Eli asked outraged.

"Sorry Scar. Only Max, but I promise to come back for you," he winked at her.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just skate there." Then she left to get her board.

As Eli jogged away, Iggy stared after her. After she was out of sight and in her house, he put his on sunglasses, which were on top of his head all the while we talked, and he drove off.

"So," I stated. It was hard to hear me under the rush of the wind along with the roar of the motor. "What's with Eli's nickname, Scar?" I had to repeat myself so he could hear me.

"It's a secret that only she and I share." He hollered over the feverish rush of the wind.

"So what's going on between the both of you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," his once soft smiled had vanished from his lips, along with the joy on the memory he was just reminiscing about. "We're just friends." He said it as if it was a curse.

We came to a red light. But I didn't register that until after I said, "But I know you want something going on between you guys." I gasped when I realized he could hear me.

He stared at me with disbelief. "Who told you that?"

"Umm…" I was thankful when the light turned green. "Hey look! You can go now. The lights green."

He started off. "I wanna know how you know that Max. Please?"

If I didn't know any better, it sounded as if he were pleading. "No one told me. I swear."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of."

"Well isn't that great? It's obvious and she doesn't even realize." He sounded tired.

"Well, do you know why she doesn't realize?" Because I know I sure do.

"Yeah, I know. It's 'cause of Jay. Rose told me." He stated.

"Who's Jay?"

"Your boyfriend."

Oh yeah, right. I keep forgetting that's his real name. "I'm real sorry Iggy. But hey? If you ever need anyone to talk too that isn't Fang or Eli? I'm all ears." I smiled.

"Thanks Max. I'm actually way happier that you're my sister-in-law now." Iggy said genuinely.

"Wait, what?" I screeched.

His roaring of laughter got caught and mixed up with the sound of the motor.

* * *

We were on the fair grounds and it was around nine-thirty, and it was already swarming with busy bees. Iggy was leading me towards Fang. And the more I thought about it, the more I wondered what the hell Fang was planning. It must be something big if he sent Iggy to pick me up and not him. I turned toward Iggy.

"I'm not gonna tell ya." He said.

"What was I going to say?" I smirked. His assumption of my question was probably wrong.

"Where the hell are you taking me? What's Fang planning? What's so big that I had to go fetch you? And I ain't answering one of those questions." His grin waxed as mine waned.

"Shut up." And I pushed a laughing Iggy to the side.

"Actually, I'll answer one of those questions." We rounded a corner of a tent and he pointed and said, "That's what's so big that I had to go fetch ya." Iggy then turned and started to retreat to where we arrived. "Hope you have fun, Maxie!"

I stood there, listening to Iggy's laughter die down. I was stunned. How could I have missed that? It was huge and colorful! Now I know where and who Eli had been this morning. She was helping Fang.

I saw Fang standing right in front of it. "Well don't just stand there! Come over here!" He shouted.

I then felt my legs move without my command. I was too busy focusing on the gigantic thing in front of me. It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights.

**(I was going to end here but since I haven't updated for a while, I'm going to keep writing. So ENJOY)**

**IGGY'S P.O.V.**

I jogged back to my bike and wasn't surprised to see Eli there. Seeing her always makes me happy, but after talking to Max about Eli, I wasn't as thrilled as I usually was. Once she heard me coming she looked up and said with a delicate smile, "You owe me a ride."

"Yeah, right," I said.

She gave me a puppy dog face. It wasn't quite like the Bambi eyes, (even though she conquered the Bambi eyes a while ago) and it was less effective. But she knew I'd fall faster for the puppy dog face than for the eyes. "Ugh. Fine, but you wear the helmet and I chose the location."

"Deal," she wrapped her arms around me once I got on. And that's the way I liked it, around me and not Fang. I started to head toward the park.

It's not that I'm jealous of my brother. I couldn't blame him. Fang couldn't help it. And Fang didn't know about Eli's crush on him. He's so oblivious to it just like she's oblivious to mine. I talked to Fang a lot about this, or at least as much as I can. He found out, of course, that I liked her. And from what I know and what Fang swears, he doesn't like Eli in that way. He loves her though. But it was the same love that he felt for Nudge, family love; she was a sister to him and nothing else. And I was okay with that.

We reached the park and I parked my bike. Eli started to head off in the direction of the playground, as usual, but I grabbed her hand and started off towards the tree house that was hidden among a bunch of trees. It was our secret place. When she realized where we were going she gave a mischievous grin. "Race ya!" Then we headed toward the tree house.

I ended up in the tree house first, of course. I had time to catch my breath when Eli came waltzing in. "How come you keeping beating me all of a sudden." She gave out a chuckle.

"Because before I would always hold back, but now that we're going to be turning fifteen soon, I have to show my dominance on you."

She threw a pillow at me. "Ow."

"Oh, suck it up. 'I have to show my dominance on you'," she tried to imitate me by making her voice go low. Then with her normal voice she said "Sike! And besides, you would never hold back from me. You had to give it your all when I was holding back." Her laugh was so delicious and rich sounding; I could have eaten it up all the time.

The tree house was like our secret place, Eli's and mine. We didn't build it, but it was unique. There were two floors; the first floor was very close to the ground. There were only three steps that you needed to climb if you wanted to get to it. It had a roof and it was tall. If I could stand up straight without my hair brushing the ceiling then it was tall. I'm passing 5' 7" already. Eli would get mad at me for being a head taller; she was only 5'3", on the verge of being 5'4". But we both knew that she was not going to catch up with me. I was on the brink of 5'8".

There was a second floor to the tree house, but it wasn't necessarily connected to the first. The roof of the first floor would have a hatch and under it and above it, it had a ladder. The ladder under the hatch, helped Eli and I reach the ladder above it that would lead to the actual tree house. It was an exact replica of the first floor, just less wide.

We were eight when we first discovered the tree house, and after a while we brought up pillows, blankets, pictures, posters, skateboards, and stuff that meant a lot to us. For instance, she brings her music here and likes to show it to me. She even composed music for me. I play the drums, cello, a little of the violin, and the piano. Yeah, I know, it's a lot of instruments for the kid who gets B's all the time, but it was our thing. Eli could play the piano, violin, a little of the cello, and the drums. We taught each other how to play these instruments. I showed her how to play the cello and drums, and vice versa. All these things that bring us together, those are the things that I keeping holding on to and gives me hope that'll she'll get over Fang and finally see me. I know now that he would never like her in that way. He cares for Max too much. I know it might be weird because they know each other for a short amount of time, but it's true. And the way he talks about Max, or plays on his guitar, I can tell he's falling in love with her.

Anyways, I'm getting all sentimental, and I don't like when that happens because it's not manly. So I will change this topic.

After Eli got settled on the pillows that were here, I sat down across from her. "So?" she started "When did you start driving that thing? And isn't it illegal to drive, cause your fourteen?"

"My dad is teaching me and Fang how to drive it. We both wanna drive motorcycles instead of cars. So this is the first step. And our dad lets us drive it because we've gotten really good and because we're going to get permits soon. He's going to teach us how to ride on actual motorcycles soon. But I have to say, my dad has crazy teaching styles." I chuckled and so did she.

"Wow. Well ain't that something?" she chuckled again. "Hey? I got a preposition for you."

I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm learning how to drive a car right now and you're learning how to ride a motorcycle, once we both know how to each of them, I'll teach you how to drive. And you'll teach me how to ride! What about that?"

Eli is always coming up with these things. It was her idea for us to learn instruments and teach one another. "You've got a deal." More alone time with you? Then no way am I passing up this opportunity. "And Scar? I have to tell you something."

"Yeah," she asked.

"I got accepted to that skate camp that Coach signed me up for."

"Oh my God! That's great!"

"I'm leaving next Monday and I'm going to be gone for three weeks." I said it in a rush. And I decided if her reaction was hesitant, then she did feel the same way I did for her, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Oh… wow. Three weeks?" She frowned a little. She was a little stunned because I caught her by surprise. "You better call everyday then." She forced a little smile, and gave me a hug and squeezed tightly.

I returned the hug with all the force she gave me. She was hesitant and wanted me to call her every day. Bingo!

* * *

**MAX'S P.O.V.**

I reached Fang and he planted one delicate kiss on my lips. "Hey. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

I shook my head. "How did you get this?" I asked, skeptical if the hot air balloon was right in front of me.

Fang took my hand and helped me in. "My uncle owns a business, and he lent me one. And don't worry; I know how to fly it." He gave me a smirk.

Once I got in, I noticed that there was a picnic basket and guitar case next to me. How long are we going to be in this thing? As if he could read my mind, he said "I'm planning to stay here till seven. But if you want we could come down sooner. Or you don't need to ride at all?"

"NO! Actually that sounds awesome. This is pretty sick." I gave him a smile.

"Sick?" He arched an eyebrow. "You've been hanging out with Elizabeth too much."

I chuckled at the comment. He was right. "Okay, you might wanna hang onto something. I'm about to shake the basket a little."

Before I knew it, we were in the air. When I looked down everyone and everything didn't look as small as ants. They were much smaller. "I wish I brought a camera with me."

Fang put his head down. "Damn. The thing that everyone wants to bring and I forget it."

I gave him a smile and a kiss on his cheek. "You went to get us this," I pointed at the balloon. "And you know what? Memories are way better than photos." I had no idea what I was saying. I had never done this before; Fang was my first real boyfriend. And I'm glad he was.

He seemed disappointed. Like he wanted everything to be perfect, and he thought that forgetting a camera made his hard work go down the drain. And I wanted to fix that.

He looked up and gave a smile that was as small as a mint leaf, but it was there. That's all that mattered.

When Fang was doing something to the balloon, I looked inside the picnic basket. I was curious to see what he had packed, but instead of looking at food, I found a camera on top of everything in the basket. It had a note.

Dear Fang,

You've been such a worry wart lately. What up with that? It's quite funny. So, me being the best little brother you have! I made sure you had a camera to capture your lovey dovey date in that big hot air balloon that I call your head.

Your only and most annoying brother,

Iggy

Iggy could be a pain, but he was a sweetheart in the inside. The note made me smile. I put the note back in the basket and hid the camera from Fang. I put the camera on silence. And, very sneaky and unnoticeable, took a picture of Fang working on the balloon. Perfect, I thought. Then I took some pictures of the ground and sky and the horizon.

When Fang was finished with what he was doing, I said, "Hey! Fang," and as he turned around I took a picture. The picture was better than the first. It showed his face more. Not to mention that he seemed relaxed and himself in the picture.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked completely lost. He kept this a surprised from me, so he knew I couldn't have the camera.

I gave him the note Iggy wrote. After reading it he gave a small smile. Excellent, I took another picture of him and his genuine smile.

"Okay Max, I need you to give me the camera."

"Why?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Because you look so gorgeous in your outfit, photographers couldn't help but take pictures of you. You look too much of a goddess."

Even though he was playing around, I could feel my cheeks go pink a little. "And because," he continued, "I think you took enough pictures of me. It's your turn now." He smirked.

"Well to bad, I ain't given it to you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Since the space of the basket was so small, he got me cornered easily. He was a head taller than me, so he towered over me a little. He brought his face close to mine. "Oh really, and why not?" His eyes would only look at my lips; his eyes looked hungry for them like a baby eagle was to take his first flight. My breath caught inside my lungs. He was making my breathing come in random gasps. And by the way that one side of his mouth twitched up, I could tell he was happy with the effect he had on me. And just like that, he had taken away the camera away from. The rest was kind of a blur of fun, adrenaline, and exhilaration.

Once we had calmed down, we had lunch. Fang packed something as simple as fruits, peanut butter sandwiches, and water. He also packed peach and apple pie and it was good. After he finished packing up I asked, "What know?"

"How about I teach you how to play guitar?"

"How about you play for a little while before teaching me?"

"That sounds good too."

* * *

Before I knew it, we had to head back down to the ground. While we were descending towards the ground, a man that looked like Steven was on the ground. "That's my Uncle Zeke. He's the one that lent me the balloon," Fang explained when the balloon was safely on the ground and tied down.

"Well then, I should go say thank you uh?"

He shrugged. "I think he'll like that."

We walked up to his uncle and did introductions. Turns out Zeke really likes me. He has a house in the Big Apple, and wants to have Fang and me over for company someday.

Fang and I were on the stage looking for Eli. Our date was fantastic. Now I just have to sing in front of (hopefully not) huge amounts of people. Isn't that fantastic? For Eli and other people, yes. Not so much for me.

I turned around because I heard footsteps coming toward me. "We're up on stage in ten!" Said the Devils' Child's Angel told me.

Great, ten minutes until all hell breaks loose.

* * *


End file.
